Dragonball Heroes the Other Side of Darkness
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Eclipse is a saiyan girl that knows how to fight,she runs in to a boy name King Kento when she enters a tournament, the Time Breakers are now in their universe creating chaos, the two must set off for an adventure to fight the Time Breakers and the evil S
1. intro

Intro.

Hey guys me and Greymon Leader are going to do a collaboration of a Dragon ball heroes series with some of Grey's characters will be in this chapter. A few days ago I asked Greymon to make a collaboration with me, because we thought we could entertain you with this out of the world story! so here's some things you should know:

Main characters:

King Kento: Heir to the throne of king Bardock/ brother to Nero/ owner of the Vegedock sword

Nikkei: daughter of Amber/ Madoka`s best friend

Nero: right hand man of King Kento/ brother to Kento

Yu: adopted brother of Nikkei

Madoka: best friend of Nikkei/ mechanical genius

we will post the first chapter on the twenty- fifth of march so please be patient with us and read some of Greymon leaders fan fic of King Kento.


	2. Chapter 1: The big announcement

Chapter 1: The big announcement

"Mrs. son, do you know where Eclipse is, I really need to talk to her?" Madoka asked a women with long spiky brown hair.

" She's up stairs still in bed." she replied as Madoka groaned.

" I swear, she sleeps like a rock, I'm tired of dragging her out of bed, I am so going to hit her with a frying pan when I get up there." Madoka said aggravated walking up the stairs with a frying pan in her hand as she went up to Eclipse's room while Mrs. son giggled.

" They have an amusing friendship between those two." she said as she looked at the clothes she was holding.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In Eclipse's room there was a girl with raven hair that had red highlights, she wore a white baggy t-shirt with dark brown sweat pants and had no shoes. It was a few minutes until Madoka came in looking angry as ever, she looked down at the girl faced down, in the messy bed, and snoring away.

"Dammit Eclipse, get up! I'm dragging you out of bed!" Madoka yelled as she grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out of bed making her fall face down on the ground.

" Aw come on Madoka, it's five in the morning, go back to sleep." Eclipse mumbled throwing a pillow at her, then WHACK! Madoka went with her frying pan she had with her.

"OW! Dammit Madoka, go away!" Nikkei yelled rubbing her head then went on her bed and hid her head under a pillow as Madoka yelled in frustration and stomped her foot.

" If you don't get out of bed this second, I'm going to bring out my secret weapon, I am going to count to three, ONE...TWO...THREE! That's it you're gonna get it!" Madoka stomping ou of the room.

" Finally she's gone, now I can sleep." Eclipse said resting on the Pillow until she heard a loud HOOOOOONK!

" Gaaah!" Eclipse screeched as she fell out of bed.

*Groan* "Who did that?" Eclipse asked as if she was about to kill someone. She climbed up the bed to see her little orange haired brother, Yu. He had an air horn in his hand.

"Hello sis, glad you're up, Madoka told me too but, I'm gonna run anyway." he said as he scrambled out of the room as Eclipse got fired up.

"Yu! you are so dead, you will regret everything in your grave!" she yelled as she started to run after him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"MOM! Eclipse's trying to kill me again!" Yu yelled as he ran down the stairs and hid behind her.

"Well that's what you get for working for Madoka, you might be my twin brother but that doesn't mean I'll save you from Eclipszilla's wrath." A boy said from the table.

"Oh come on, you're one cruel brother, Kenny." Yu whined as his brown-haired brother smirked as Eclipse stormed down the stairs looking furious as ever. Before she could say anything her mom said.

"No you're not allowed to kill your brother." she said." Madoka wants to talk to you alone." she concluded as Madoka walked up holding a letter and handed it to Eclipse.

"What the heck is this for?" she asked as Madoka started to get excited.

" Sorry I can't tell you until you read it, you lazy bum." Madoka said as Eclipse raised an eyebrow she opened up the letter, it had five plane tickets and a well written note in it.

it said:

_Dear Eclipse Suka,_

_You are of the very few that have been chosen to take part in the Dragonball Tournament which is to take place on Planet Dragonball. If you get places 3rd you will win fifteen million zinnie, the reason why we chose you to be apart of the historic event is because we saw your profile on how well you use Kai, it was excellent and you fight very well and powerful. So please accept doing the tournament, _

_the councilers of Planet Dragonball_

Eclispe was so shocked she had her mouth gaping open, she looked up at Madoka who was smiling at her like she was amused.

" Is this true?" Eclispe asked.

" As real as the tail around your waist, so who are you going to bring?" she asked as Eclispe had a wild grin, then zoomed out the door still in her pajamas while Madoka ran after her.

" Eclispe wait where are you going?! Madoka yelled as she ran after her.

"I'm heading for the arcade that's where the others will be, anyways I do owe Puck since he won the bet for being the first to trap you in a net!" Eclispe yelled back as she kept running.

" Wait you mean to tell me you did that on purpose to win a bet? Who came up with the bet?" Madoka yelled starting to get tired.

" Puck did, and you can kill him if you want but don't tell him I told you!" Eclispe yelled as she ran into the arcade.

"Puck! Puck!Puuuuuuck!" Eclispe screamed as she ran past the brown-haired boy with two others and ran into the wall.

" Why the hell are you yelling for me? Can't you see I'm busy, the only way I will listen on what you have to say is that you got plane tickets to Planet Dragonball." he said as he played on.

" Actaully, I do have plane tickets to there, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Eclispe said getting up as Puck's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you get those?" Puck yelled.

" That's easy, I've been invited to compete in a tournament there, if I win I get fifteen million zinnie" she replied.

"What the heck, that's more than what my mom makes in a year." Alan exclaimed wide eyed.

"This is great! When do we leave?" Puck asked getting pumped as Eclispe read the writing on the tickets.

" It says we leave in three days, so I sujest you get packing." she replied as she handed everyone a ticket.

" Uh guys, I don't really want to go, you should let Yu go, you know he's been saving up to get a ticket to go there." Tyler said

" Yeah you're right, so will you cheer me on when you watch the television?" Eclispe asked.

" Of course and why are you in your pajamas?" he asked.

" It's a long story, but be at the airport in three days, okay?" Eclispe asked.

"Right!" everyone replied as they left the arcade. Eclispe ran out the door first because she couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 2: School Attack

Chapter 2: School Attack

"Oh dear sister, it seems that mother has corrupted you, I am so very disappointed in you, unless I do a bit of experimenting to turn you into the sister I want you to be." Doomsday said standing in a dark room looking at the screen in the middle of the room showing Eclispe talking to her friends about Planet Dragonball.

" It is sad your mother just had to be a prick on turning your sister into a TREE HUGGER!" Dr. Chochin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hmm, Is Saga around here?" Doomsday asked as he sat in a chair in the middle of the room still looking at the screen.

" Of course he is, I'll send him in, SAGA!" Chochin yelled as a tall hooded figure stepped into the room and going on one knee to Doomsday.

" You called for me, my lord?" he asked as Doomsday got a wicked smile on his face.

" I have a job for you, how would you like to pick up my twin sister, so I may try to change her to our side." Doomsday said as his eyes flashed red.

" It will be my pleasure to my lord, I'll just get her from her school." he replied.

" Very well Saga, but do not harm her I need her alive and well to have her dark side awakened so she will be on our side." he said in a serious tone while Saga was exiting the room.

" Don't worry Doomsday, I'll treat her like an honored guest, I'll just trap her in the school when she's all alone, and I'll just use some knock out gas on her." he said as Doomsday nodded in reply and waved his hand for Saga to go. Once he left Doomsday started to chuckle evilly then went into an all out evil mad man laugh.

" Oh this will be so interesting, I can't wait to see how this goes, it will be quite the event meeting my twin sister, how about I go visit Sharott or should I say mother." he said as he laughed evilly and disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Eclipse's house it peaceful as ever. Untiiil.

"Yaaahhh!" Madoka screamed as she was about to hit Eclipse with a wrench while she was in bed, but got slammed into the floor by Eclipse who was angry as hell.

"How dare you try to snap my neck while I'm trying to sleep?! What the hell is wrong with you, blockhead?!" she yelled as a vain popped out of Madoka's head.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, IT'S YOU BEING STUBBORN AS HELL GETTING ON TIME TO SCHOOL, THAT'S WHAT!" she screamed at Eclipse.

"Well next time, try to get me up with a simple nudge instead of trying to break my neck!" she yelled in reply letting go her hold on Madoka and took a pair of clothes from her dresser and went into the bathroom to change.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At school everyone was talking to each other until the teacher came in. They all began to seat themselves in their seats.

" Well good morning class, we have an important announcement from one of your classmates." he said as Eclispe walked in and stood next to the teacher. She wore a black top with camouflage pants and also wore black fingerless gloves with raven boots.

" You guys may think this will be boring but let's say I'm going to Planet Dragonball." she said as she heard she got a few huhs from the crowd.

" What do you mean you're going to Planet Dragonball?" one of the students asked.

"I've been invited to compete in a tournament called the Patroller Tournament, if I win, I can become a Time Patroller." she replied

" Did they give you any tickets? Can I come, please please please?" a student pleaded.

"Sorry but, I already picked the people that are going with me." Eclipse said as she went to go sit down in her seat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At lunch Eclipse got at least fifty trays of food and sat down with Madoka and the others, then began to scarf down her food as Madoka got sweat drop on her head.

"So what are you going to wear to fight in the tournament? Because if you don't have anything to wear, you know I'm going to have to take you shopping." Madoka said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

" Don't worry, I've got an outfit for the tournament." She said between bites. Once she was done she gave all of her trays to the cafeteria lady.

As she was going back to her table she noticed a cloaked figure in the hallway that was hidden by shadows, it looked a lot like a humanoid dragon, but she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, but the mysterious figure just then gestured her to follow it, she wasn't sure to follow or not, but she decided to. She kept up with it at a good pace until she lost it in an empty hallway.

"Where did he go?" Eclipse said curiously.

" Did you try to look behind you?" A voice said as Eclipse spun around ready to trip whoever was behind her, but was too late when she was sprayed with a blue chemical that made her feel sleepy.

"What's happening, why do I feel so tired?" she asked herself as a hand wrapped around her from behind, pinning her arms down at her sides.

" Hmmmm, looks like I'm going to have to spray you with some knock out gas again." the man said as he sprayed her one more time as she slipped out of consciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"*groan* Where am I?" Eclipse asked herself as she slowly sat in a sitting position and looked at her new surroundings, she was in the back of the truck. She looked around it a bit until she heard some voices from outside the doors.

" Lord Saga, we have just successfully place Doomsday's sibling inside the truck sir unharmed." a man said.

"Good, we must hurry before anyone notices she's missing." Another man said in a deep voice.

" Hmmmm, I must have woken up after they locked me in here, better wait until the car starts when no one is outside." she thought to herself as she heard the voices fade and the truck began to start.

"Time to break out." she said as she took a few steps back and started to sprint but was grabbed by a hand from behind, then began to struggle.

*ugh*" Let go." she said as struggled to get out of the mans grip.

" Relax my dear, I won't hurt you, I'm just taking you to a secret isolated location." He said as he let go of her, she spun around to midevel looking dragon that had a human shape.

" Who the hell are you?" Eclipse asked as she got in a fighting stance.

" There is no need to fight my dear, you're likely to loose anyway." he said having a cocky smile on his face.

" You didn't answer the question now who are you?" she growled.

" Very well, if you wish to know my name I shall tell you. I am Lord Saga, I was hired to obtain and bring you to my client." he replied bowing to her.

" Who's your client?" she asked curiously.

" I'm afraid that information is classified until we get to our location." he replied as the truck started to move.

" Why is it so classified?" she asked keeping herself balanced while the truck was moving.

" Let's just say it's a suprise for you, now I will be leaving you alone for the moment don't try anything funny. Brat." he said with a dark tone as he went through the wall and disappeared.

" Yeah right, I'm so getting out of here, now lets try this again." she said as she took a few steps back then ran at the door with all her might and manage to break a door off and landed on it as it skidded across the street until it stopped.

" Man they really need to strengthen those doors if they want to take me anywhere." she laughed while looking at her surroundings.

" This isn't too far from my house, well better start running before lizard breath comes back." she said starting to run home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When she got to her house she began to hear voices one of them was her mother who sounded worried as ever and the others she didn't recognize, so she went to check out all of the commotion and saw two police officers and her mother. She couldn't hear what they were saying all she got was.

" Please find her, I don't know what I will do without her." her mom sobbed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Suka we'll find her, he couldn't have gone far with her." one of the officers replied as Eclipse came through the door.

" You don't need to find me, I'm right here." she said as her mother noticed her then ran to her and employed her in a bear hug.

" Oh my god sweaty are you alright?" her mother asked as she squeezed her.

" I'm fine, I managed to get away because the doors were weak and I busted them open when they held me in the back of a truck." she replied as one of the police officer came up to.

"Did you know the name of your captor or if he was familiar?" He questioned as she looked at the officer then at her mother who nodded to her then looked at the officer again.

" I didn't know him, I never met him until now, he called himself Lord Saga." she replied as the man nodded wrote it down on his notepad he had with him.

" Can you remember what he looked like, any details of his appearance at all?" he asked curiously crouching down next to her as Eclispe put her index finger to her lips thinking about what Saga looked like.

"He looked like a midevel dragon that had a human figure, one things for sure I am not a fan of his looks." Eclispe replied as she shuddered at the thought as the other officer chuckled at her reply.

" Well thank you miss Suka for your coroparation, we'll check on you later." he said as he walked to the door but stopped and turned around looking at the two." Didn't you say you were headed to Planet Dragonball?'

" Yes we were, well she and some friends are, what about it?" Eclispe's mother questioned eyeing the police officer as he sigh.

" Your mother can read people like books even though she never met them or rarely sees them, can she?" the officer asked Eclispe who nodded at his reply." Well maybe she be safer there and have less of a problem of this Saga character coming after her again, well take care ladies." he said leaving the house followed by his partner.

" Well it's settled then you and your friends are going to Dragonball, I'm going to have to buy a ticket for Kenny because he's going with you, understood?" she asked as Eclispe nodde and left to go pack her stuff and her brothers while her mother frowned in the kitchen.

" Please don't tell that man is working for her brother." she wispered sadly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"SAGAAAA!" Doomsday yelled at the top of his lungs as Saga winced at his masters yelling." You failed to get her, How could she escape from you?!"

"Well. Doomsday, it seems that the strength your ignorant sister possesses is awakening, so she must have been strong enough to break the doors and escape." he replied as Doomsday frowned at him.

" I geuss you're right, I will give you a second chance and that is all, if you fail me one more time I will rip your heart out." he said as Saga smirked.

" Oh relax Doomsday, it might take a bit before I obtain her and I would probably need to harm her a bit before I am successful." he said as Doomasday thought about what he said.

" Very well , if you need to do so then I will promit you to, but don't fail me again." Doomsday said as Saga nodded then disappeared as Doomsday smirked." The time has come for you to change sides my dear sister, if Saga fails me again then I will obtain you myself." he said as he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3: Airport Away

Chapter 3: Airport Away

**A.N. Sorry it took so long but we were busy with school, okay. But guess what? King Kento is in this chapter and i hope you enjoy.**

" Dammit Yu would you hurry we're going to miss our flight!" Alan said with annoyance in his voice as they walked through the extremely crowded airport, Yu went into a trot and caught up with Alan and sticked his tongue out at him as Alan glared back at him. Eclispe then slowed down and butted in between the two.

"Would you two blockheads stop it already, you're both gonna make all of us miss our flight we're lucky I found an extra ticket so my mom wouldn't have to pay for Kenny's ticket, so quit dragging your god damn feet or I will drag you by the hair on your damn heads, understood?!" Eclispe said with a scary tone in her voice as both Alan and Yu got scared and shut right up and nodded.

Eclispe smirked as Madoka got an annoyed look on her face and shook her head while Eclispe looked at her as she flicked Alan in the back of the head.

"Why do I even look at what you're doing? You're always stopping things in a scary way." Madoka asked as Eclispe smirked.

"Why, thank you." she replied smirking as madoka glared at her then gave her a mischief smile as they kept walking.

" I am curious Eclispe, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" she asked as Eclispe blushed at this while Puck snickered at the question.

" Uh, I'm a uh, I don't know yet." she stuttered as Madoka laughed at this while the boys behind them snickered at the conversation.

"Was that a Maybe? I guess you're not sure if you want one or not, oh maybe your "special someone" is at Planet Dragonball?" Madoka said smiling michiefly at her as Eclispe started to get annoyed on where the conversation was going.

"Alright that's enough with the dumb questions let's get to the stupid plane before it leaves us." Eclispe said as the kept walking. When the got to airport cafeteria, Eclispe and the others sat down as Madoka checked her watch.

"Great news, we're early for our flight so we could grab something to eat before we get on the plane, it is supposed to be a ten-hour flight." Madoka said as Puck's mouth gaped open.

"You got to be kidding me, are you messing with me? Please tell me you're messing with us." Puck pleaded as Madoka shook her head.

" Nope, sadly I'm not messing with you guys, but relax at least we have an hour before we get on our flight, so I suggest we get something to eat and head on over to our station." Madoka said as everyone groaned at how long they will be flying until the get to Dragonball, Eclispe soon got up and said.

"Who's going to go with me to get the food?" she asked as Madoka and Alan raised their hands while Eclispe nodded at the result.

"Hey while we're gone, you three stay here until we get back." Alan suggested as Kenny nodded for the other two boys.

"Don't worry, we'll let you know if we see anything unusual." he said with his computer in his hand.

"What do you mean unusual? You can't find any unusual stuff in here stupid." Puck said as Kenny growled at him as they began to butt heads while Yu stared blankly at them then turned to Eclispe.

"I'll try to keep these two under control, you guys go get the food okay?" Yu said as Eclispe nodded in agreement then went with Alan and Madoka to get some food. Yu turned to the two and walked over to them and started to pry them from each other.

" Would you two stop it, fighting isn't going to help that we have a ten-hour flight ahead of us, so stop." Yu said as the two narrowed their eyes at each other as they distance from another.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minutes later Eclispe and the others came back with trays of food.

"awesome, I'm so hungry right now I could eat a house." Kenny said as he began to eat his food as everyone followed his lead. It only took them several minutes to be finished eating, but for Eclispe, it was just a couple of minutes faster. When Madoka was done, she stretched a bit then checked her watch and turned to the others.

"Well, let's get going other wise we'll miss our flight." she said as the others got up and grabbed their bags and followed her to the checking station, a women with green hair and blue skin was behind the counter, she looked at them and smiled at them.

"Hello, welcome to Satan airport, may I please see your tickets?" she asked nicely as Madoka got out her ticket and gave it to her as everyone else followed her lead.

"You must be competing in the tournament on Planet Dragonball." she said as Eclispe nodded.

"I'm the one who's entering, well we better get on, thanks." she said as she and the others boarded the plane. When they got to their seats the captain gave an announcement.

"Welcome to Satan airlines this is your captain speaking, just want to give a caution that all electronics are to stay off until the light goes off, please remain in your seat at all times unless to get something from your bags to occupy you on this flight, as all of you should know, this is a ten-hour flight to none other than Planet Dragonball, that is all for now, thank you." he concluded as the speakers went off.

"Well at least I brought a magazine to read until I'm allowed to work on my computer." Madoka said as Eclispe gave her a questionable look.

"why do you need to work on your dumb computer, like my annoying know it all brother has to play with his talking computer?" she asked.

"Hey I'm not just a talking computer, I am a loyal mechanical assistant to the chief, aren't I chief?" a voce asked as Kenny nodded.

"Of course you are Dizzy, I don't know what I would do with out you." he replied as Eclispe started to laugh.

"Bwa ha ha! If like the computer so much, why don't you marry it?" she asked as she kept laughing like a hyena while a vain popped out of Kenny's head while Puck and Yu were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Hey! Instead of messing with us, why don't you see if your "special someone" is here on the airplane." Dizzy suggested as Eclispe got ready to pounce on the laptop.

"Why you little bucket of bolts! If you don't shut up right now, I'll tear you to pieces." she threatened as Dizzy shut right up.

"Hey you take that back Eclispe you hurt Dizzy's feeling." Kenny yelled at his older sister.

"Oh yeah make me! She's just a piece of machinery, she has no feelings."she said as the two started to bicker while Madoka had a sweat drop in the back of her head and groaned.

"This is going to be a very long trip." she said as Alan nodded in agreement.

"You got that right they're going to fight until this flight is over, mise well get some snoozing to do while they're playing fight and bicker." Puck suggested as he got out a video game and head phones to block out the noise while Madoka putted ear plugs on and began to read as Alan did the same but went to sleep to take a nap.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ten full hours past until the captain gave another announcement.

"Hello everyone this is your captain speaking, we've just arrived on Planet Dragonball, please wait until the aisle has been cleared before you get your bags and proceed to the exit calmly, and thank you for flying Satan airlines and have a lovely day." he concluded as the speakers turned off.

"Finally, I would have gone nuts if it was any longer with those two still bickering through the entire trip, I think the dumb computer could start a war between nerds and antinerds if she wanted to." Yu said as Madoka handed him his bag and everyone elses. Puck soon went over to Eclispe and Kenny and pried them from each other.

"Would you two knock it off, you can stop fighting now we're here." he said as they both stopped and got their bags and followed out the door to the airport bus station to get to their hotel. Soon as a bus stopped by them they hopped on and they were off.

"Woah! This place is amazing! Hey Eclispe did you know that you will be fighting not just humans but Nemekians and Majins!" Madoka said with excitement as Eclispe got pumped up.

"Man fighting to other races is going to be epic!" she said as she saw some of the Majins homes looked like giant sea shells.

"On the Majins previous home planet their house looked like giant sea shells just like these ones." Madoka said as they started to pass some nemek houses."Nemekian houses looked like that to but with a different shape."

"Man this is going to be an awsome challenge, I can't wait!" she said as they got to their hotel, it was a fusion of human, nemek, and Majin house design, behind it was a beach with some people here and there. When they got off the bus drove off as they got into the hotel, there was a man with green skin and black hair wearing a butler suit.

"Welcome to Beachside hotel, are you the challenger from Earth?" he asked Eclispe as she nodded in agreement.

"Well we're happy you made it, please follow me to your rooms." he said as they followed him to the rooms.

"Girls sleep in a different room from the boys, and I do hope you enjoy your stay." he said as he gave Alan and Madoka each a key then left.

"Well once we place our bags in our room, let's go sight seeing, I've planning what we should see and do while we were on the plane." she said as they went in their rooms and placed their bags on their beds then left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the market a boy with black spikey hair was buying some fruit with his brother and friends.

"Hey Kento how do you think the tournament will turn out?" a small floating person with a black hat asked.

"Don't know? But I can tell it's going to be one hell of a fight." Kento repied.

"I'd say you got this one in the bag." a man said as he took a bite out of the fruit he was holding.

"I geuss you're right Nero, It's likey that he'll win, but I dought Vegeta thinks so." a man with three eyes replied.

"Oh please Tien, you don't know how I work at all, I actually think he's going to kick everyone's ass." Vegeta replied.

"Hey relax, okay? We're starting to get at each others neck all for nothing." a person said with scares on his face.

"Yeah, Yamcha`s right, let's just enjoy ourselves while we`re here, besides, we've got plenty of time before the tournament and there's a carnival here, why don't we head over there." Kento suggested as they all agreed and walked to the carnival.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Eclispe, how would you like to do the carnival here before we head to any other land marks here?" Madoka asked.

"Sure why not, we have plenty of time before the tournament starts." she replied.

"Hey Eclispe race ya there." Puck said as he started running while she followed close behind.

"Forget winning Puck you're gonna loose." Eclispe said as she ran past him then she looked behind her to how far she was from them and ran into a man and fell on top of him, they both groaned.

"Hey watch were you're going you shouldn't..." the boy said as he saw Eclispe's face as she saw his and they stared at each other and blushed.

"Uh hi, I'm Eclispe." she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kento." He replied as he stared at her.

**A.N. Cliffhanger! You can feel the love in the air, so you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next to the love birds. please review on how this chapter is, I'm sorry if it took long but I can't just post a new chapter everyday.**


	5. Chapter 4: King Kento

Chapter 4: King Kento

"Hey Eclispe, you alright." Madoka asked as she saw her friend laying on top of a boy and blushed while the others had their mouths gaping open like Kento's friend.

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Eclispe said blushing getting off of him.

"No it's really my fault, I should have been paying attention and moved out of the way." he said apologetic getting up.

"Actually, if I hadn't really raced with my friend I wouldn't have ran into you like that." she said grinning and scratching the back of her head.

"Well lets put it behind us, may I meet you friends?" he asked politely.

"Sure, hey guys why don't you come over here." she yelled at them and waved them to come over. They soon came over to where she was and saw Kento standing with her.

"Oooo, someone's got a boyfriend." Puck teased. Eclispe responded to his comment by elbowing him in the face.

"Heh heh, that's just Puck, he's always saying things about me, this is Kenny and Yu, my little twin brothers." she introduced the duo.

"Pleasure to meet you Kenny and Yu, I'm Kento." he said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you to Kento, If you like my sister, I'll give you some pointers to make her yours." Kenny said as Eclispe rolled her eyes while Kento laughed.

"Well that was pleasant, anyway this is Madoka my best friend." Eclispe said as Madoka pushed and shook Kento's hand.

"Hi, I'm Madoka, I'm sure you've heard of me on the news saving that kid from a burning building." she said as a sweat drop formed in the back of Eclispe's head.

"Actually I haven't seen you on the news at all." he said as madoka fell over, Puck and Yu soon dragged her away.

"Well last but not least, Alan." she said as Alan shook Kento's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kento." He said as he stopped shaking his hand went to go check on Madoka. Kento soon introduced his group.

"Hey do you guys live here or something because me and my friends are really from Earth to compete in the tournament." Eclispe said walking with Kento through the carnival a head of everyone else.

"Hey we're here for the same reason as well." he replied as Eclispe looked at him amazed.

"Wow who knew we'd be here for the same reason." she said as Vegeta was hearing them talk.

"What are you thinking Vegeta?" Nero asked.

"I was thinking, the way he reacting around that girl, do you think he will?" Vegeta questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Judging how he is with her, I'd say he will like you said, should we tell him he's getting into that faze?" Nero asked as Vegeta nodded in reply.

"He isn't the only one in the faze, look." Vegeta said gesturing Eclispe who was the same way as Kento in each others presence.

"Yeah you're right, maybe we should let them find out themselves,they might reject each other if they take wind of it." Nero replied as they kept walking.

"That's true, do you think they will have any brat's?" Vegeta asked smirking while Nero snickered at the question.

"Oh definitely, how many do you think they will have?" Nero asked as Vegeta frowned.

"I don't want to find out, if they have over ten, I want nothing to do with them if they ask me to babysit." he said as Nero laughed at his reply.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll help you babysit their brats." he said as Vegeta groaned and kept walking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, what's your mother like?" Kento asked as he handed her a candy apple, she took and smiled.

"Thanks, anyway mother's really nice and can be stern with certain things like my dad." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I never met him, my always said she wished she never laid eyes on the jackass, and said he was cruel and heartless, luckely Kenny and Yu are not related to him because they're really adopted, they don't know that, she said she'll tell them when the time is right, anyway what's your parents like." she asked as she took a bite out of her apple he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm kind of like you not knowing your dad, except I never met either of them, my brother Nero says we're from space and our grandfather died trying to save me when I was just an infant." he said as Eclispe frowned.

"I'm sorry for your lose at least you have your brother and friends like I do, is anyone else entering the tournament in your group other than you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, Vegeta and my brother Nero, everyone else is just going to watch since they don't want to mess with the saiyans entering in paticularly me, Vegeta, and Nero." he said as Eclispe looking at him confused.

"Saiyans?" she repeated.

"Yeah, that's what race I really come from, they have tails like my brother and Vegeta." Kento replied while Eclispe was shocked by thel tail part.

"Wait, you guys have tails?!" she asked as she unrapped her tail.

"Yeah, we do." he replied.

"I have one too." she exclaimed as he looked at her tail in shock.

"You must be saiyan as well." he exclaimed.

"I geuss so." she said." Do you anything about Saiyans, because I have no clue at all."

"No, but Vegeta and Nero does, let's go ask them."He suggested as she nodded in reply while walking with to the pair talking, Vegeta noticed the pair right in front of him and turned to them.

"May I help you?" He asked as Nero faced them.

"Yeah, do anything about the Saiyans at all? Because me and Eclispe here are curious." Kento asked politley.

"Very well, Saiyans happen to be the most powerful race in the universe, they transform into giant ass apes when they look at the full moon." he replied as Eclispe eyes widened in suprise.

"Well, that was interesting, uh thank you for the Information Vegeta." she said as a sweat drop beaded on her forehead and walked away with Kento who gave Vegeta a what was that for frown as Vegeta smirked.

"You did that on purpose so they could do it sooner, am I right?" Nero questioned raising an eyebrow.

"How did you geuss?" He asked smiling.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you told her that information would have gave it away." Nero replied as they walked onward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sorry about that he can be a bit of a smart ass, sometimes." Kento said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"It's fine by me, It's just I never knew we turn into giant apes." she said imagening herself as a giant ape.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Awww, I think they like each other." Puck said almost snickering as Alan shushed him.

"Keep it down Puck, remember the last time we teased her about that, she'll kick our ass if she over hears us, so be quiet about it, okay?" Alan exclaimed worried.

"Oh shit, now I remember, man if she does hear us, we're screwed." he said as they distance themselfs from Eclispe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Madoka checked her watch as they were walking around checking out the secenery.

"Hey guys! We better get going to the arena if we want to be there on time!" she yelled as she caught everyone's attention, Kento soon checked his watch as well and looked up at Eclispe.

"Yeah she's right, we better get going, can you guys fly?" He asked as Eclispe shook her head and gave him a confused look.

"Wait you guys can fly?" she questioned.

" Yeah, we can give you a lift if you like?" he offered as Madoka butted in the conversation.

"You better say yes, because he is too hot to pass up." she whispered to Eclipse who rolled her eyes and turned to Kento again.

"Sure, we loved to, thanks." She replied as Kento smiled.

" No problem, anyways we needed to fly around since we were on that ten hour flight to here." he said.

" Yeah same with us, we were so bored on it, but I don't think Madoka was, she was probably working on our schedule for here since we're going to be here for a while since my mom thinks we'll be safe here after someone tried to kidnap me." she said.

" Wait who tried to kidnap you?" Kento asked almast sounding furious.

" Um I don't know, some weirdo that called himself Saga." she replied as Kento got pissed.

"Saga! That bastard, what does he want with you?!" he asked sounding furious.

"Wait, you know him?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I do. He`s our foe, he destroyed planet Vegeta and killed all the saiyans on it, everyone here that`s saiyan are survivors of his wrath, we've been training hard so we could defeat him, but why did he try to kidnap you?"

"I don't know, all he said was he was taking me to an isolated location where his client will be waiting for us to arrive." she replied and shuddered." Like I said to my mother, I'm not a fan of his looks. The overgrown lizard." she said as Kento burst out laughing.

"You got that right, he does look like an ugly overgrown lizard, well we better get going." he said picking her up and started to fly with everyone else.


	6. Armageddon special

Dragonball Dark Origins

Before the events that lead to Planet Vegeta destruction by Saga hand, Armageddon began his plans to produce an heir but little did he know he would cause the fate of another to be created in the process. This is the story never been heard and the birth of a great evil and a new hope.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the Realm of the Demons in the dark castle of the Saiyan God Armageddon the Demon Saiyan sat in his throne with all his subjects entering the room.

"You all got ten minutes to give me a proper solution to keeping my powers from falling into that do gooder brother of mine or I shall blow everything in this room to oblivion! Now Speak!" Armageddon growled.

"You can get a Barer?" One of his subjects suggested

"A barer? You can't be serious? But then again that would nip Harmony in the ass, but there are no Goddess out there who would be willing to do that so that leaves the mortals, I'd rather not lower myself to that but in these times I have no choice,be gone all you I must prepare and select a proper barer." Armageddon smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On planet Vegeta in universe 22 a women with long black hair was sparring about six men that was twice her size. She round house kicked a man with a short beard and sent him into the closest wall another man with short spiky hair charged up to her and was about to round house kick her until she disappear, he started to look left and right for her.

"Dammit where'd the screaming banshee go now?" he growled as he kept looking.

"You idiot, she's right behind you!" a man with shaggy hair yelled.

"Huh? Aaah!"he said as he fell to the ground while women was still standing annoyed then blasted the others to oblivion.

"Is that really all you jackasses got, I was hoping for a better fight"she said as she flew off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm." Armageddon smirked as he approached the fallen men, "violent, strong, not bad-looking, and a damn good fighter now lets see if she fills the final requirements" he smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day Sharott was walking into a bar that was practically full of drunk ass men and a few ugly-looking women hooting and hollering like there was no tomorrow, it also smelled like some corpses were burning in the fire-place. She rolled her eyes at the bakas and sat down at an open table far from anyone who was going to bother her.

"I'll have the strongest drink you got here" she said to the waiter as he nodded and walked away, she soon felt a light cold breeze behind her as she shivered at its bitterness to her skin.

"What are you doing by your lonesome here in the back? It's much more fun spending a drink in the company of others" Armageddon said sitting at a table directly next to hers.

"And who the hell are you?" she questioned raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh just another more powerful stranger enjoying a fine drink" he said drinking down an entire mug of beer.

"Well It was very nice of you to try to keep me company but I prefer to be alone thank you" she replied as she crossed her arms and looked the opposite direction of him.

"Ah I see you one of those type of women, you're the type of women that like to picks fights, your ego probably just as big as most of the men here maybe more and you prefer solitude because you believe everyone around you is a weak moron and a waster of air"

"Well that could be one of my reasons or it's really that it's mating season and I don't need some weakling ass mate dragging my pride around" She replied taking a chug of her drink.

"Is it matting season already? Where has the time gone, of course the last thing you need is so big moron who can't hold up a fight bet you would last five minutes in a fight with a real opponent"

"And exactly who do you propose would be a worthy opponent?" She questioned as she looked at him with a frown.

"Hmmm oh I have someone in mind but I don't think your worthy enough for him" he shrugged.

"Oh come on, I practically kicked every man's ass on this planet who dared challenged me or was going to have me as their mate, so how strong is this guy you say I'm not worthy to spar?" She asked smirking.

"Let me see there are the low classes, middle classes, upper class and then there is his level a power even you couldn't comprehend" he smirked.

"Oh is that so, can I meet this so called powerful man that you say is the strongest out of all these idiots?" She asked as she pointed to the drunk men a few tables away.

"That depends, are you ready to face the conciseness of challenging him? Once you lose you are bonded by Saiyan tradition and there will be no turning back once involved with him" he smirked finishing another large mug of beer.

"What the hell, is the bastard interested in me or something?" She questioned getting pissed off.

"Perhaps he is perhaps he's not, he is only interested in a 'certain' type of woman" Armageddon smirked.

"Hmm, fine you convinced me, where do I find this so-called powerful man?" She asked sarcastically while looking at him not interested.

"Outside the city, there is a little training ground deep in the woods he'll be there at nightfall but you were warned" Armageddon smirked.

"Thanks for the info, I'll see you around then?" She asked getting up, placing money on the table and looked at him before she left to hear his reply.

"Oh you can count on it little lady" he smirked.

"My god don't call me that" She said as she left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While the sun was going down Sharott was heading towards the training grounds the saiyan male mentioned.

"Who the hell was that at the bar? Well he wasn't bad looking that's for sure, wait a minute come on Sharott that's not you talking it's just the heat, stay focused you need to look for the training grounds in the woods" She thought to herself as she shook off the heat and kept flying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Out in the training grounds Armageddon had his arms crossed as his eyes glowed red and he made several trees fly at him faster than in a blink of an eye they both exploded into pile of sawdust and twigs as he cracked his neck, "not satisfying" he said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sharott soon landed in the training grounds and began to look around with a smirk on her face.

"Now where is that saiyan male the man mentioned?" She asked herself as she saw Armageddon staring at her.

"You again, what the hell are you doing here?" She growled at him crossing her arms.

"I am what other fears, my name is stuff of legends and my power, hmph you can't even comprehend that no mortal can, you came here to fight a worthy male correct? Here is your last warning to back out now" Armageddon said crossing his arms.

"You warn me all you like but it isn't going to work on me, so where's the prick?" She said sounding a bit agitated.

"Ah ha ha, you looking at him little lady" he said smirking wickedly as his eyes glowed red.

"What?! You set me up?! Oh that's it, you are so getting your ass kicked for that!" She yelled as she powered up the highest she could go.

"I never said that I wasn't the one I was talking about, you never asked more details but if you wish to fight then come, give me your best shot" he smirked.

"With pleasure" She replied as she charged at him and threw a punch at him but he dodged it easily, she then formed a kai ball in her hands and aimed it at Armageddon.

"Dragon beam!" She yelled as the blast got a direct hit on Armageddon and covered the area with smoke, once it cleared Armageddon came out unharmed, she gasped at him with a shocked look on her face then she began to growl.

"That's right get angry, show me your true disposition" Armageddon smirked.

"You are so going to regret messing with me" She growled as she formed a kai disk and raised it over her head and yelled.

"Death's killing disk!" She screamed as she threw it at Armageddon who didn't move at all. When the disk made contact with him it shattered to pieces. She stared In surprise then started to growl at him again.

"Hmph wish to see my true power" he said smiling wickedly as he looked to the sky, "that planet will do" he said pointing one finger, "one percent power, Chaos Beam" he said shooting a small red dot to the sky as the planet in the distance blew up and the flames filled up the sky.

"What?! How the hell did you do that?!" She asked shocked at the exploded planet.

"It's called being at an unreachable level and that was just one percent of my power, with more I could blow up a universe, I've seen that show before it is quite a sight" he smirked.

"Damn you, why don't you just kill me right now and be done with it since you have that much power?" She snarled as she got in a fighting stance again.

"Oh I have no intention of that my queen, you see you challenged me" he said teleporting in front of her and flicked her with one finger and sent her rolling back, "it would seem that I a God must take a queen to bare my children and guess what? You qualify for a proper mortal, normally I would stick to gods but seeing that there are no female Saiyan Gods left I have to stick to mortal Saiyans and I just won this little fight and proven to be far stronger than you can imagine"

"As if I will bare your brats, you might be a god, but there is no dame way I'll be yours!" She growled.

"What can I do to get you to consider otherwise? I don't like to make women do as I say so I will be willing to give you whatever you wish and desire" he said saying that last part by teleporting behind her and whispering it in her ear.

"No thank you, I rather be forced than consider" She snapped as she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Oh you just make this more fun very well I will play your game, but I'd advise not letting any other man touch I may have to kill them till I get you to agree to be my queen so until then" he said taking her chin and planting a kiss on her, "Farewell for now" he said disappearing.

"Where'd the hell he go?" She said looking around then began to wipe her mouth." Ugh, I can taste the bastard in my mouth, yuck, well might as well go back then." She said as she flew off back to the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day Sharott was walking over to the information center to see if she could find anything about the unexpected admirer. She walked up to a green alien sitting behind the desk typing.

"Welcome Captain Sharott, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Just looking up some information about the Gods" She replied.

"Oh well then, you can try over there" He said pointing to a computer as she nodded and walked over there and began to search on God's and found a match.

"Aha! Found you now let's see which God am I dealing with" She said as she clicked the link and gasped.

"What!? Armageddon!" She exclaimed staring at the screen while leaning towards it, she sat back in her seat and grunted while rubbing her eyes, she yawned.

" Hmmm, man it's getting late I better head home" she said as she got up and left the center and flew home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nice place she has" Armageddon said looking around her home and sat on her couch and propped his feet, "This will be fun to see her reaction"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sharott soon got home after a few hours of flying, she kicked off her boots and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some Dragon fruit and was about to walk to her bedroom until she saw a figure on the couch, she got closer to it to see Armageddon smirking at her, she froze instantly with shock then her fear turned to just being made as hell.

"How the hell did you get into my house?!" She snapped crushing the fruit.

"Easy, I can teleport to any place I want in the Multiverse I can even-" he said as an exact copy of himself came of of the bedroom. "be in more places at once"

"Well, I'm sure you barge into you and your godly friends houses, but here people go care that your going into the privacy of their homes, prick" She said as the Armageddon clone was right behind her as she turned blue in the face." Could you get rid of that clone of yours, it's bad enough I have to deal with one of you" She said.

"Oh fine" he said snapping his fingers to make the clone vanish as he teleported to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, "Ugh you mortals should really branch out on your diet none of these will give you the proper proteins and nutrition you need"

"Would you stop that" She snapped then grunted in defeat and left the kitchen."Fine but I'm going to bed" She said walking away.

"Want some company?" Armageddon smirked.

"Oh no, no no no no no, you are not going to sleep with me" She said backing away from him as she blushed.

"Ah but you lie, I smell your desire, your heat I may be a god but I'm a Saiyan God I can smell it loud and clear and I did hear that comment about me being handsome" he smirked.

"You were spying on me?"

"Oh no not spying, listening gods are always listening and always watching" he smirked.

"You know what? I'm just going to bed we can continue this tomorrow" She said walking to her bedroom and layed on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Nighty nighty princess" Armageddon said disappearing.

"Finally, the prick is gone"she said as she fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning Sharott was still in bed sleeping in until her scouter went and a voice came to life in it.

"Captain Sharott, you have been assigned a mission, please report to launching bay immediately after you prepared for it" A women's voice said. Sharott soon slowly got up and grabbed her scouted and spoke into it.

"Roger, I will be on my way there after I prepare myself"

"Understood, over and out" The voice died away as she got and prepared herself like she was supposed to, it took a few minutes to get to launching bay, she was soon greeted by a women with red hair.

"Hello Red, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well old friend it seems that I will be assisting you in the mission"

"So what is it then?" She questioned raising an eyebrow as she put her arms behind her.

"Our mission is to investigate the explosion of planet Ria" She replied as they walked to their ships.

"Understood, let's head over there" Sharott said as they got in and blasted off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Investigating an explosion I created? How ironic" Armageddon smirked

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sharott and Red soon got to the remains of the planet and got out and began to look around.

"So this how powerful that God is huh?" She thought as she looked around some more.

"Let's split up, we'll be able to find more evidence of what happened to the planet" Red said as Sharott nodded and walked the opposite direction.

"I hope I don't run into the prick here" She mumbled as she kept and Red soon got to the remains of the planet and got out and began to look around.

"Ah I am hurt" Armageddon said floating in the air.

"Gaahh! Would you stop sneaking up on me, you nearly gave me a heart attack" She said grasping her chest.

"Oh I do apologize princess" he smirked, "so you are sent to investigate my handy work huh?"

"Yes I am and stop calling me princess" She replied as she crossed her arms." Do you have anything to do other than stalk me?"

"I would much rather fight" he smirked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Raising an eyebrow.

"It means it's been eons since I've had a good fight! The thrill of a fight I bet it excites you doesn't? To fight someone so powerful and to even make him feel pain once I bet you would love the feeling of it" he smirked.

"Hmm, I guess your right, but what makes you say I will be worth fighting?" She asked getting suspicious.

"And why'd us pick me to be your mate? They're other more powerful saiyan women in the multiverse, but why me?"

"We both have something to gain from each other, you a worthy opponent to finally test your limit and I some decent fun, and to your second question you have something other Saiyans do not that draws me" he smirked.

"Hmph, fine but I'm not holding back though" She replied as she powered up and got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me with everything princess" he said floating off the ground and crossed his arms.

"With pleasure" She replied as she charged up a kai ball and aimed it at Armageddon.

"Dragon Beam!" She yelled as it had a direct hit on him then began to throw multiple blasts causing smoke to be made, after a few moments the smoke cleared to reveal that Armageddon was unharmed at all.

"Damn it"

"Four shots left" he said.

"Shut up, Hell's disk!" She screamed as she threw a disk at him but shattered like last time.

"Death's killing disk!" She yelled as the disk went right into him and exploded but he looked fine.

"Two left"

"Final slicer!" As a crescent kai wave hit right in front of Armageddon and created smoke, when it cleared he still stood firm in place unharmed.

"One last try before I make my move" he said.

"Fine then, let's see what happens with this one, Raging Destruction!" She yelled as a giant red kai ball formed over her."YYAAAHHH!" She screamed as she threw it at him and caused a powerful explosion making the remains of the planet turn to ash, smoke got kick up along with the explosion.

"Did I kill him?" She asked herself as the smoke cleared to show Armageddon still standing and we'll.

"My God"

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Damn, I'd say that mortals like me would have been easily killed by that attack, but you survived and now it is your turn" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Since all my attacks would kill you I think I will move back a few feet" he said flying back as far as he needs and flicked one finger and it broke the wind barrier and she was hit in the face by a powerful blow of wind.

"Ugh, man that hurt" She growled as she got up and stood her ground.

"Submit" he said.

"What?" She said sounding confused." What are you talking about?"

"Surrender" he said flicking his finger again making another powerful blow to her gut, "I will add more finger and more force every time you fail to surrender and submit to your dominate"

"Heh heh heh, so finally the mighty God is cracking down on me now, I don't know why you care so much but, fine I surrender" She said laying on the ground panting and clutching her stomach.

"So how shall we do this? The bonding here or another place or your choosing or mine?" he smirked.

"What?! That's what that was all about?! You prick, I won't be going anywhere with youuu" She said as she got up but blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Damn, looks like this will have to wait but to make things clear" he said lifting her arm on her back and held his arm over her back as a red light glowed as his insignia appear on her back, "there now others should back off until the claiming is completed." he smirked taking her to her home and set her on her bed, "I think I blow up another planet to rid myself of all the pent up energy I have left" he said teleporting away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sharott soon woke up the next morning feeling sore as ever.

"Damn, what happened?" She asked herself as she started to remember what happened on the destroyed planet.

"That demon bastard is going to get it once I find him, wait a minute he tricked me into fighting him so I could summit myself to him, Damn him" She said as she got off her bed and decided to take a shower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hm hm" Armageddon hummed as he sat on her couch watching the steam from the bathroom, "let's see if this work" he said holding out his hand as it glowed making her new tattoo glow, 'can you hear me?' he said in her thoughts.

"What who said that?! Show yourself right now or I'll blow you to an oblivion!" She threatened as she formed a kai ball In her hands.

'Relax, I am only communicating with you through thoughts princess due to your vulnerable state' he said.

"Princess? Wait, you're that prick who tricked me into submitting to you?! Well guess what bastard? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed as she turned off the water and put a towel on her head.

"You better not be peaking on me"

"I am may be the God of Chaos and have a tendency to blow things up but I am a gentlemen, I am on the couch outside, see for yourself"

"Gentleman? Oh I don't think so, you call tricking women into submitting themselves to you is being a gentleman? Hell no" She mumbled as she put a towel around herself and walked outside of the bathroom to see Armageddon sitting in the same place as he did when he first came to her house.

"Why the hell are you here? Just to bug the shit out of me?" She snarled as she balled her hands into fists.

"Oh yes, it's fun to get under your skin most fun I've had an ego on my princess"

"Would you please stop calling me princess for God's sake" She said."And don't play coy with me, I know you have a better reason than being here to tick me off"

"Indeed I do and I am a passionate man, eventually you will consent to me and until then I will not leave your sight, any man who dares makes a move well you know what will happen and eventually the heat will drive you to breaking point and you will consent to me one day" he smirked.

"You must have not heard me the first with both of theses, one I will never be yours and two I would rather be forced than consider, so why didn't you just mark me when I was unconscious and besides they're not going to back off"

"Oh they will, when they see your back" he smirked.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL?! What did you do to my back?!" She shrieked as she saw the tattoo.

"God Mark, allows me to hear all your thoughts, consider it a temporary bond between us, it also allows me to know when a male tries anything so if you don't want to see bloodshed and death I'd advise you tell them off, so then what shall you do?"

"That's an easy one you ignored one of my questions. Why didn't you just marked me while I was unconscious?" She snapped as she crossed her arms.

"I am a gentlemen and won't force you, that bond last for 30 days and within those 30 days if I do not get your consent I shall leave you alone forever and maybe blow up your universe give or take" he said.

"What?! Why you!" She said as she felt like strangling him but didn't.

`I swear the blockhead is trying to get on my nerves` she thought in her head then looked down.`Should I just let him destroy my universe and be done with it?` she thought in her head as she walked away to get dressed.

'What to do what to do' he replied in her head.

`Grrr, fine you win I considered in being your mate, so where should we do the bonding?` she asked in her head.

'Anywhere you like or even I can take you to a place you so desire any place in the universe'

`I don't know, why don't you surprise me`

"Very well" he said snapping his fingers leading them to a large jungle planet with wild flowers in all directions and above the stars showing above.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"An undiscovered planet in your Universe"

"Really? Interesting."

"Yep an untouched wild world and a natural wonder of this universe"

"Trying to make the bonding more romantic?" She asked.

"Perhaps, but you did say surprise you and I have did I not?"

"I admit it you have"

"You still want to know what drew me to you of all Saiyans correct?" he said floating on his back, completely relaxed.

"Why yes, I completely forgot about that question, do tell the answer" She said sitting down on a large root of a giant tree.

"Your darkness!" he said smiling wickedly, "the darkness in your heart drew me to you from all other Saiyans"

"Is that so? Well I must be pretty dark then" Crossing her arms.

"It is a interesting one, if it drew me to this Universe"

"Hmm, I do have one question though"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to start claiming me as your mate?" She smirked.

"Eager?" he smirked.

"Maybe, but you are right I do desire it like you said when you first came to my house"

"All you need to do is say what I want to hear" he said teleporting behind her.

"I want to be your mate" She whispered slowly.

"What would you like to be called? Princess? Queen? Perhaps something else." he said in her ear.

"Hmm, don't know"

"Then I guess that's fine" he said kissing her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning Sharott soon woke up feeling sore as hell.

"Man what a night, that was enjoyable indeed" She said as she traced through the events from the night before.

"Hmm, let's see what's is there to eat in the fridge" She suggested as she got up and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see not much food left.

"Well guess it's time to go to the market" She said as she left the house and flew to the market.

"Good morning love" Armageddon said appearing next to her in royal Saiyan armor.

"Morning I see that you're awake already"

"Anything you in the mood for? I would very much like to pay" he said holding up a large bag of gold.

"I'm just here to restock nothing more" She shrugged.

"Oh that's no fun"

"And why is it no fun"

"There must be something you wish to own, jewelry? New gear? Clothes? " he said.

"No there is not, besides I'm not into jewelry or clothes unless I need new ones either because most of my clothes got torn up or I out grew them" She said.

"There must be something you desire? Well other than me"

"Hmm, I will probably see what I wish soon" She smirked.

"Oh" he said smirking.

"If you mated with any of these other women they would be just taking you for granted and get you to buy them what ever they wished and forgetting about being your mate" Sharott said as they walked past some saiyan girls looking at themselves in mirrors.

"You have a point there that's actually really nice" he said.

"Yep, Reydish is one example" She said pointing to a balance haired girl looking bored until she saw them and smirked.

"Why hello Sharott, what brings you here? Oh, did you get a boyfriend who feels sorry that you're lonely?" She taunted.

"No, I am her mate jealous since the last man you slept with dumped your sorry ass for your best friends?" he said using his powers to reveal a secret.

"How did you..? How dare you talk to me that way, do you know who I am, prick?!" She yelled balling her hands into fists.

"Yes you are Reydish you come from a first class family but you yourself are a weakling and can't put up a fight if your life depended on it, you have a younger brother and judging by the way things are he's going to inherit the family fortune while you will end up having to find a wealthy man as a mate" he smirked.

"How do you know all of that, you stalker" She said as Sharott burst out laughing.

"Oh I'm enjoying this" She smirked trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's in your eyes, the true and fears" Armageddon said with glowing red eyes, "I would be careful of the way you talk to her from now on, you may end up dead"

"Uh, oh look at the time, I got to head over to a mission now good-bye" She replied as she scrambled away from them while Sharott was laughing.

"Now that was one heck of a show, I don't think we'll be seeing her for quite a while I'd say"

"Want me to kill her in her sleep? Or awake?"

"Nah, if she was dead, who would we mess with?"

"True"

"Let's go somewhere else, I'm sure the market isn't far from here"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Now that I think about it, I think we can make an exception of buying something other restock food" She smirked.

"Like?"

"Bomb fruit, good for classic revenge, like tricking Reydish into eating one, one bit out of this, she blown all the way to Nemek" She smirked." Are you with me? It'll be fun"

"Sounds absolutely evil, okay sounds fun."

"First we need to buy some and question, are you good at being a master of disguise?"

"Let's see?" he said turning into Reydish "does this count?" he said in her voice.

"Yes, it does count but, let's try something she wouldn't expect" She said thinking about it.

"Like this" he said turning into a scared Saiyan male.

"Hmm, very clever, she won't know what hit her" She said smiling wickedly.

"That is also another ting that drew me to you"

"And what is that?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Wickedness" he smirked.

"I did always have a thing of being that, now why don't we greet Reydish" She smirked as they both went over to see Reydish eating.

"Sure" he smirked.

They soon went over to where Reydish who happened to be eating, once she saw Sharott she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh don't scare her Sharott" Armageddon said.

"She's probably still scared of us after you did that" She said shrugging.

"Hey she had it coming"

"I know that for a fact, why don't we offer her some bomb fruit" She smirked."Hey there Reydish, eating I see"

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's your crazy mate?!" Looking around frantic.

Please excuse my brother you beautiful young thing I would here by like to apologize for his actions" Armageddon said.

"Oh, uh thanks" She said as she took the fruit.

"I do hope you like, my mate can be mischief a lot" She smirked.

"I do hope you will enjoy his company"

"I will, I've always have" She said smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the middle of the night shatott was having a midnight bite of some Dragon Fruit, she had a total of ten so far.

"Damn, why am I so hungry, I know I eat a lot but never in the middle of the night" she said as she kept eating the fruit.

"What are you doing up this late?" Armageddon said sitting on the counter.

"Just having a midnight crave, nothing more"

"Hm" Armageddon said taking a bit of his fruit.

"Grrrr, I always getting these mood swings, first i'm fine the next I feel like murdering someone" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Interesting" he said

"And what is the interesting part about that?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, here try some chocolate digging sauce with that."

"Don't mind if I do" she replied trying the sauce he mentioned."Mmm, not bad"

"Get some sleep, I have a feeling you may wake up pretty early" he said.

"Fine by me" she said as she got up and went to her room and layed on her bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hm" he said watching her over in her sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Early in the morning Sharott woke up feeling like eating some meat, and got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a large leg of a dinosaur leg.

"He was definitely right that I would wake up early, should I help over to Medical Bay?"

"If you want, you can I won't stop you just have your stomach full and keep you health perfect."

"Thank you, there better be a good reason why I have mood swings and midnight craves" she said as she got her Saiyan Armor on then left the house and flew to Medical Bay.

"Oh this will be exciting" he smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At medical Bay Sharott explained her problem with the doctor and gave him a blood sample to see anything different in her body. He later came up to her while she was leaning on a wall.

"I have some good news and some bad news" he said smiling.

"Which do you want to hear?" Armageddon asked.

"How about we get rid of the bad news first" she replied.

"Very well, the bad news is that there is a change in your body" he replied as Sharott growled.

"We already know that, now what is the good news is?"

"Yes, do tell."

"Okay then, the good news is that the blood test was positive, congratulations you two are going to be parents" he replied as Sharott waws shocked and had her mouth gaping open.

"Really?" Armageddon smirked.

"Yes, you are a half of a month into the pregnacy, I advise yu to take it easy with the missions until your children are born."

"Good the brat will be good and healthy" Armageddon smirked.

"Okay, um I just need some time to process the fact I'm pregnant" she said still shocked by the news and left the room.

"Uh...hold on did you say children? As in more than one?" Armageddon asked the doctor as he grabbed Sharott.

"Yes I did, your mate is pregnant with twins, that is what I meant" he replied as Sharott got more paler.

"T-twins?" Armageddon said.

"Yes twins, is there a problem with what I said?" He crossed his arms.

"Give me a moment" Armageddon said taking Sharott and teleporting them to her home, "TWINS!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know I just found out like you did!"

"This is impossible! In all my years in existence I have never heard of any god having twins."

"Really? I'm the first wife of a God to give twins?!"

"That I am aware."

"I swear, if he says triplets, I'm going to kill him"

"Not my fault , just twins I expected them to be powerful but I only sense one of them but the doctor confirms there are two, why can't I sense the other kai energy?"

"Well I'm the wrong person to ask because I just found out" she replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, this is getting us no where one or two the brats must be born healthy and strong so we must do everything in our powers to make sure they both are born in perfect condition."

"Yes, I am aware of that, that is why I have been craving something suitable for the twins"

"Looks like I got my hands full."

"And mine as well"she murmured.

"This means, double the hormones, double the morning sickness, double the cravings and double the brats."

"Yes, I understand Armageddon, I don't need to have it repeated to me" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, I am in shock here too" he said sitting down.

"Well blame the mood swings okay? I think we better get back, the doctor must be curious where we are"

"Fine maybe we can find out their genders"

"Fine by me, they better not be the same gender or I'll kill the doctor either way" she smirked.

"Okay" he said taking them back.

"Where'd you two go off to?" He asked.

"To get fresh air, is that a problem?" Armageddon growled.

"No not at all, you two must have talked it over well considering the fact that you took a total of fifteen minutes"

"Just tell us the details of the babies before I kill you."

"Okay okay, don't get your tail in a twist, okay here is the information I have about them both so far, one is female while the other is male"

"And their power levels?"

"Still unknown until birth"

"Damn."

"So, what now?" Sharott questioned standing next to him.

"Well go about like we would but from now on I am assisting you on all your missions."

"Very well"

"Why so annoyed? Aren't you happy to be carrying to bundles of evil?"

"That's the problem, I was fine with just one kid, but two?! They'll be the death of me before I even know it"

"And not me?"

"Not sure really? But the brats better behave"

"They will, I'll ensure it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next few months were hell in Sharotts point of veiw, but as promised Armageddon assisted Sharott with what ever mission she was assigned with only a few days left before giving birth or so thought.

"Well, that was interesting fighting those trunked aliens wasn't it?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Still think these missions are a waste."

"Not really now that they could be useful for training the brats once they're old enough to go on missions"

"Well it's only in a matter of...Aaahh!"She yelled as she clutched her stomach.

"You spoke too soon" he said sensing the rising power from the boy.

"Looks. Like. The brats. Are too stubborn to wait. Any longer" She croaked.

"Lay back" he said putting her on the bed.

"Need to get to, medical bay"

"Fine" he said picking her up in his arms and teleported them to the medical bay.

"Huh? You two, wait a minute! Your mate is about to give birth, set her here" the doctor said pointing to a white table.

"They're coming fast" Armageddon said setting her down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few moments later after the procedure, there were two new born saiyans infants in both parents arms, the boy who had black hair and glowing red eyes was in his father's while the girl who hag raven black spiky hair with red highlights in it and blood red eyes was in her mother's.

"Well you two were worth the pain to give birth to" she smirked cradling the baby.

"The boy power I can sense how unstabble it is, and seeing how things work on this planet any infant who power above the kings, is killed" Armageddon said.

"Sadly true, what are we going to do about that?"

"As of things the boy power will be too hard to hide, I will have to take him with me and raise him to control his power."

"Take him where?"

"Into hiding as of now the others Gods will have sensed his birth and will come after him and if I stay you and the girl."

"For how long exactly? Because you can't just leave me and our new born daughter and never come again"

"Don't know, what is more important here? The safety of them both or the risk of them being destroyed if they are together?"

"The safety of them both, but promise me that you'll come and visit"

"I promise I will try as often as I can, with the Gods on the look out I may have to come at random."

Fine by me love"

"I sense some of the kings guards coming, want me to kill so I can stay longer?"

"Nah, if you kill them, the king and his men will hunt you down and pose you as a threat which will put our daughter in danger, before you leave why don't we name the brats?"

"Hmmm the boy can be called Doomsday"

"Hmm, I like that, it does match his personality, which is he looks like it will be the day of his enemies doom, what about the girl?"

"well I considered Viper, Dementia but Eclipse sounds about right"

"Eclipse is a good name, you better go now!"

"I'll be back soon" he said holding the boy in his arms as he kissed Shatto then teleported out of the room.

"Where's your mate and son?" A guard asked as the king stepped in.

"Your son posses a threat to me and the royal family, so your son must be executed" he said not looking happy at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you but neither my mate or my son are here, my mate took him into hiding to control his powers and to keep you from killing our son, and don't try asking me where they are, because he never told me where they went into hiding."

A month past since Armageddon went into hiding with their son, Saga soon attacked planet Vegeta and destroyed it but Sharott and her daughter Eclipse survived and flew to planet Earth and lived there since, over the years Sharott adopted two baby twin boys and named them Yu and Kenny while Eclipse was growing more each year, when Eclipse turned fourteen Sharott's personality changed to being kind and gentle and at the time changed her name to Amber Suka, she sent her daughter to Planet Dragonball for Saga was after her and tried to turn her into a monster like her son who she had dreams about being one, and that is the end of how a birth of great evil and a new hope came to be.


	7. Saga Special

Saga is looking at the Dragon ball planet tournament. He see's how Kento and Eclispe are interacting.

"So did the Lord send you to spy on me and Doomsday Ozotto?"

"Why yes he did, wanted to make sure you two brats stay out of trouble" Ozotto said.

"Get lost you three eyes demon reject we have far better things to do then listen to you" Doomsday said.

"Ozotto tell the Lord the usual Armageddon spawn is still showing no power signs of her father." Saga replied

"I don't take orders from you half-breed" Ozotto said.

"Just get lost" Doomsday growled as Ozotto disappeared.

"Half-breed" Saga repeated as his eyes went down

"In case you forgot I am one too, my mother was a human" Doomsday said.

"No one cares. your father was a god that makes literally full breaded." Saga replied

"I'd watch that tone Saga, that's what got you your lashing last time."

Saga spat at the ground "You mean like I did with Zato as Super Saiyan demon. Please you and I will never amount to that level of power."

"Yes as I recall the brat literally broke you, Towa looked like she expected that from a Saiyan God."

"Yes Mother never really so much of me. I was trying a theory the lord advised me on when we still lived on the dark dimesnsion." Saga replied crunching his fists.

"Saiyan Gods, there is an experiment I am looking forward to conducting" Doomsday smirked.

"Yes did I ever tell you the reason why I came to join you to find your sister?" Saga asked.

"No and if I said no you'd probably tell me anyway."

"In our youth after Mira beat me up senseless after that demortration of power in front of the other demons. I found something." Saga said.

"That your loud mouth got you a serious deserved whopping." Mira smirked

Saga as a teen was breathing harder and harder, body broken and bleeding, Mira was smiling in front of him.

"The bastard asked it. People rumored we were brothers and it ticked me off. I will never be related to the trash." Saga spat some black blood

"Well he was Towa frist creation so in techincal sense he is your older brother and that mouth of yours one of these days will end up getting you killed" Armset said.

"Eh you sound just like your father Armset an annoying parasite."

"Yes but unlike him I am not kicking you while your still down am I? Towa will not be happy to hear you got in another fight again."

"Can you at least help me to my room I will speak to mom later." Saga replied

"Can you at least help me to my room I will speak to mom later." Saga replied

"Fine" Armset said helping him up, "you know I have the right mind to kill you for that parasite comment but I will let that slide considering what Towa going to do."

"Armset can I ask you a question?" Saga asked

"As long as it is not a stupid one then go ahead."

"Why do you think we were created?" Saga asked

"Well in Doomsday case to continue on the Saiyan God legacy, in my case an even more powerful being then my father but for you that reason falls to Towa."

"There is one person who may know my purpose other than my mother but I would need to win his approval." Saga said

"If your refering to the Lord then I would advise against it, he's not the kind to reveal such information."

Saga huffed "Of course the Lord any everybody here hates me." Saga growled

"Now you know how Kinac feels and that man the Lord right hand man."

"You make it sound as if I should be impressed. By the way me,you and Doomsday have to go to the lords chamber later with our parents for some kind of demon iniation." Saga replied

"Yes to get permission to leave and explore the worlds."

"Yeah cause what im going to do in order to gain their respect." Saga snickered

"Do something unexpected to get the Lord attention."

"Yeah I'm going got kill one of the Gods." Saga smiled

"Which one? There is a large choice and anyone can take out the weaker gods."

"Guess one God that has been a thorn in the Lord's said since our war with them. One God who was split in 8 incarnations. Any guess'?" Saga chuckled

"Ah yes the Archangel power Harmony created but that power nothing to Super Saiyan God."

"I know but with him dead the gods will be at a major break up. I will succeed were Ameggedon failed and kill him for good." Saga said

"Hmph good luck with that."

"Yeah good luck." Saga replied as he heard Doomsaday laughing behind him

"Your joking right? You beat the Super Saiyan Gods? You wouldn't know where to start in finding them left alone how to beat them" Doomsday said.

"Laugh all you want Brat at least my mom didn't disown me." Saga chuclke

"For your information my father took me away and I wouldn't be talking trash you failed lab experiment."

"Why you little piece of human **." Saga was about to attack

"Enough!" Towa growled coming down the hall.

"Mother?" Saga asked

"Go to your room I will deal with you in a minute as for you two, you have somewhere you need to be" Towa said.

"Saga grunted catch you two at the ceremony." Saga said as he walked to his room

"Good luck" Armset said.

Saga then went to his room and just sat on his bed.

"Who did you ** off this time?" Towa asked.

"You know why" Saga said as he put his full body on the bed

"And why did you start a fight with Miira?"

"You know why to that too." Saga said

"I know, I want to hear the reason in your own words and not someone else."

"Fine Mira because he hates me and I had enough of him acting like my older brother and looking down at me. Doomsaday because he's a stupid arrogant brat who should go to were ever the hell he came from." Saga huffed

"And you let that bother? That is a sign of weakness letting small things bother you I can't have a weakling here in our ranks and you better start shapeing up if you want the respect you want."

"i will get respect I will kill harmony" Saga said

"Then you better not fail" she said tossing a senzu bean to him.

"I wont, and to prove it." Saga crushed the bean "I'm going in this condition."

"just don't get killed today."

"What ever mom." Then they heard a knock on the door

"Don't sash me and WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" Towa yelled.

The Master came in the door.

Saga bowed "is it time. Lord Master?"

"Yes get moving."

Saga nodded.

Later they were in a council room. Saga, Armset and Doomsday were in the middle. The other demons were waiting on the sidelines as Nightmare and Kinac looked at the 3.

"You three all trained long and hard and I am happy to give you access to the shadow lands in order to travel to worlds, but from this point you serve me, every action you have must benefit our order" Nightmare said.

"Lord Nightmare may I use my powers of the shadow lands to take me to the relm of the Gods." Saga bowed

"The God Realm? You? Now I'm going to die of laughter" Armageddon said.

"Shut up at least I will succeed were you faailed 'younger brother'" Saga mocked

"Ha! You think you rank in power to them? Go ahead and go I can't wait to see how this ends" Armgeddon said.

"If you wish to go I will not stop you but you know the risks and no one will come if you fall in danger" Nightmare said.

"I dont want anybody to come. I will fight Harmony to my last Legs if he kills me then let him all i do is to serve you Lord Nightmare winning is life losing is death!" Saga yelled

"Aren't you going to say anything Kinac?" Master whispered.

"Why should I Loki is his father it will be his reunion the kid and God will be to stupid to know who they are to each other. Let Harmony kill The Loki JR" Kinac said

"Loki? Who told you that lie, that boy scent matches yours" Master said.  
"I will not stop you Saga but you were warned" Nightmare said.

"I know my warnings but im part of the future and with all due respect Lord Nightmare send me already." Saga told

"Fine" Nightmare said waving his hand to open a shadow gate.

Saga nodded and ran to the portal. He was falling and falling. he hit a floor then looked around him to see the Gods.

"And who invited this creäture?" Zeus said.  
"It's a demon question is who sent him" Odin said.  
"Well young man how did you get here?" Harmony asked.

"The Lord Nightmare has send me here at my own request as my test." Saga said

"Nightmare?! That's a lie" Zeus said.

"No its true. But you want to know why I have really come here." Saga said

"Well whatever the reason is I must get going, you can deal with him brothers" Harmony said walking away.

"It is to kill you." Saga kai blasted Harmony on the back

"If your going to challenge me get stronger" Harmony said emerging unharmed.

"I am going to fight you and win." saga got in a fighting position.

"You look like you already took a nasty beating and I don't fight someone who is injured."

"I said shut up and fight you coward." Saga screamed powering his kai energy

"Call me what you want but I am a god of Peace and I stand by what I say" he said turning his back.

"Well I guess were going to change that." Saga jumped and bit Harmony arm.

"Ugh" Harmony sighed as he punched Saga hard in the gut.

Saga spat the blood out then punched Harmony on the face.

"You will only hurt yourself more in this condition" Harmony said kicking him across the room, "a true fighter doesn't fight in these conditions unless he has too."

"I am here to serve MY Lord. AHH." Saga stabbed his hand a little in Harmony stomach but a light went in his body. Saga then saw every transformation of saiyan, Ape, Super saiyan, Shadow saiyan, twilight saiyan, archangel saiyan and Super saiyan God.

"That information was not for you to see" Harmony said kicking him away, "didn't anyone tell you it's rude to invade another thoughts."

Saga vomited blood then he fell on the floor shaking.

"Looks like you over stayed your welcome, this place has a air that is toxic to demons time for you to leave" Harmony said picking him up and headed to the portal Saga came from

Saga was back in the court still shaking and vomiting blood from all the infomation he saw.

"Told you it would be too much for you" Armageddon said.

Saga was still seeing images

"Someone get the lizard kid out we dont need failed blood in the room of the Lord." Kinac said.

"Let's go" Armset grabbing Saga

Saga was still shaking from the shock.

1 month later

Towa was sitting outside's Saga's room. "So Towa how is your son?" Kinac asked as he and Nightmare came

"Well his encounter with Harmony gave him a little glimpse at some of the rare Saiyan forms and I now working on a new project thanks to him I call it the Necromancer Project."

"interesting. Still I wonder what other new information he has learned we could use." Kinac asked

"Apparently Harmony created a Twilight Saiyan form."

"Intreessting. So Lord Nightmare did he pass his so called test" Kinac asked

"Not the way I would have done it but he did gather information we can use"Nightmare said.

"So pass or no pass?" Kinac asked

"Pass."

"Good we have another solder Loki JR has done its part." Kinac laughed

"Loki? Funny from the data his father is not that whelp" Nightmare said.

"really? but Towa had that one night stand to get his dna." Kinac said.

"To get his power, the boy is made of three things, a mother, father and a suitable power to contain his mix blood ask hers yourself or if you want go to the record room and see the data yourself."

"no need." Kinac opened the door "So lets see what Sa OH MY GOD!" Kinac whisperd

Saga's room was completely torn apart bed broken, books ripped. on the floor and walls were saiyan equations all other the walls about saiyans super abilities all the information he got from Harmony. Saga was sitting in the edge of the room.

"So what you doing?" Armset said emerging from the shadows as he looked around the room, "you really need to clean this up."

"no i need to find the demon solution." Saga whispered.

"Demon solution to what?"

"When I got all that information from Harmony. I felt as if I could see another saiyan level. But it had not been made yet. Super saiyan demon." saga said as he put his arms on his head

"I see and you hope to create this form as I wrong? Your mother planning a Necromancer Saiyan Project"

"Nercromancer is the opposite of Archangel, but Super saiyan demon is more powerful it is the opposite of super saiyan god." Saga screamed

'"If it can be created and achieved."

"Yes but I found something else it can only work on the 12 descendants who aren't the 12. it can only be used other multiverese incarnations of them." Saga said

"But the twelve have yet to be discovered not even you saw who they were."

"I do know who i touched Harmony." Saga replied

Kinac looked at Nightmare "My Lord."

"You look stress saw something you did not like?" Nightmare said.

"He knows who the descendants are." Kinac said

"I am aware of this but you are not to tell the anyone and have the boy keep quite, I suspect the Master and Armageddon may betray me again so we keep this too ourselves when the Multiverse games come s soon and I want to see if these two will indeed betray us."

"I understand. Shall I kill him my lord we can't trust Towa to do it." Kinac said

"No, i want to see Towa saiyan ecxpirment to do that"

"I understand what about this super saiyan demon.?"

"Leave it be, even I know that the result of searching for such a thing will backfire"

"I see, But what should we do with him. He was sined by the gods." Kinac said

"We keep him around, he may come in handy."

Kinac looked at Towa "Dont let him screw up anymore."

"Maybe you'd like to teach him?" Towa smirked.

"Please why should I teach him it's not my responsibility." Kinac said

"Because someone taught you when you were an outcast here" Towa smirked heading down the hall.

"I was an outcast the day I found out my love went with someone else after the tuffle war." Kinac huffed

"Oh don't tell me your still angry at Tora getting the woman? Were demons we take what we want, you did already taking that brat parents away."

"Yes but not even that has helped my anger. I can't be satisfied until that brat is dead." Kinac huffed

"By all means go right ahead."

"You should talk to your son. You owe him that much." Kinac said

"Oh I will when his guest leaves."

Saga looked at Nightmare "Lord Nightmare what is it?"

"Nothing much, something I need to take care of" Nightmare said disappearing.

Saga looked around his room as Towa came in "Mother?"

"So what with the sudden change in decor?" she said gesturing to the messy room.

"Ever since all that knowledge was passed into me. I was just writing equations to every saiyan super power. Even invented some like Necromancer Saiyan and Super saiyan demon." Saga said

"You leave the Necromancer to me you do what you want with this Demon level."

"I know who my father is. all five of them." Saga said

"Oh? You looked into the files?"

"Yeah you used 5 different blood types to make me each of them to be considered my parent. 1, Kinac, 2 Omega Sheron, 3, the god Loki, 4 you for putting some of your blood in me so making you my mother, and 5. Number 5 was a honest shocker for me." Saga said

"Well I was a little curious to see the results."

"The one known as Broly form the universe called 20." Saga said

"Broly there was unique, he seem to show some control to his raw power and I wanted to see if it could be harnessed"

"So far I haven't done anything that could be considered a legendary super saiyan." Saga said as he got up

"You haven't been mad enough."

"I see well there is only one thing to do." Saga said as he got some cloths out and a brown bag

"If your going to pick another fight you better win."  
5/14

"No im leaving for good." Saga said simply

"Well next time I see you, you better be stronger and I better hear word of you from other universes."

"Dont i mean gone make my own way." Saga putting a dark cape on him

"Well then I won't stop you."

"Mother tell me who was the descendent that you took over once?" Saga asked

"Kento, that whelp name was Kento"

"I will look for a suitable incarnation of him to make super saiyan demon. Then I will looked for 7 different incarnations of the 7 decendents." Saga said

"Like I said stay out of the Necromancer business that's mine and it seems Doomsday already has plans for the God Saiyans."

"Im not talking about your experiments. super saiyan demon can only work on thoose who ae different incarnatios of the 12 gods."

"A theory, it may or may not need twelve it is the opposite of God correct? And it take one perhaps more."

"Exactly I need to just speculate. I shall start with a Kento then move up. I will go to the univerese werre Ameggedon had a mate." Saga said

"Very well just don't let Armageddon know of your intentions he's got plans for that daughter of his."

"Heh its not like the Kento from that universe and his daughter are going to team up." Saga laughed

"Careful the odds of that are fifty-fifty and it could very well backfire on you."

"heh that would be ironic." Saga finished packing "Guess this is it."

"What? You want me to break down crying and beg you to stay? If this is goodbye then bye."

Saga then just walked up to Towa then he hugged her "Thanks for everything"

"You better get stronger I may end up dead again and not come back."

"I understand."

End of flashback

"So that's how my journey became." Saga said

"I didn't know you were such a mama boy" Doomsday said.

"Shut up your no different." Saga yelled

"Please I could care less about my birth mother what I care about it proving my theories"

"So am I thats why I joined you on this mission." Saga said

"Demon Saiyan huh? Such a theory is worth investigating but harvesting the power of Twelve Saiyan Gods is my goal."

"Exactly and I'm adding to it 12 super saiyan gods 12 super saiyan demons. we would be invincible." Saga said

"If we can get our hands on this power, my experiment is far from done."

"yes, Your sister and Kento are actually bonding well." Saga said

"Looks like mother dearest was correct about them."

"What was it she told you about them?" Saga asked

"Only what I needed to know, she doesn't involve me in her experiments and I don't involve her in mine."

"Ha. A question for then doomsday." Saga said

"What?"

"Do you hate your sister?" Saga asked

"Hate? Oh no I care for my dear sister, in fact I can hear all her thoughts, feel all her emotions feel that rare power in her."

"Good feel that power." saga said


	8. universe 21 & 22 Special

Universe 21 crossover 22 team up special

"Okay I think he learned his lesson Grandpa Number two" Zato sighed.

"This is for stealing my freaking one offer super hero awesome fried burger you grease idiot. Next time im coming back for your balls." Vegeta 22 spat at Hercule 21

Hercule just nodded in tears.

"Ugh, he is just like you grandpa" Zato sighed.

"I don't see it" Vegeta 21 said.

"It's the beard isn't it?" Vegeta 22 replied

"And his hair cut" Zato said gesturing to Vegeta (GT) look.

"Yeah why did you even take a hair cut? Seriously it makes you so much less cool." Vegeta 22 said

"Ha, unlike you my woman thought it looks very hot" Vegeta 21 smirked.

"Yeah right your wife literally asked me to come." Vegeta 22 said

"As I recall it was Kento who asked to be here since you all need this training so desperately" Vegeta 21 said.

"One month changes things." Vegeta 22 said pushing his head to Vegeta 21

"I suggest you back off before I break something" Vegeta 21 said.

"You two better behave or I will have to ask you both to leave" Zato 21 sighed.

"These two really are each other counterparts. They get ** at themselves." Krillen 22 said

"This is easier if Goku wasn't training with that dragon" Zato sighed.

"I wonder what he is doing right now." Tien 22 looked at the sky

"Probably stuffing his face" Zato said in annoyance.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"We learned some cool new techniques here." Yamcha 22 said going suer Saiyan 2

"Yeah especially fusion." Tien 22 said

"Still nothing beats that Potara Fusion watch, a lot stronger and it reversible" Zato said.  
Yamcha and Tien

"Fusion HA!" Both of them said

Tiencha 22 looked around

"Wow just like our Tiencha" Kento 21 said.

"Yeah but there is a difference super Saiyan and mystic kai. I wonder if they can be combined to make a new level of power." Tiencha wondered

"Doubt it, so far only five Saiyan level for Super and we saw the fifth one" Kento 21 said.

"What if haaaa," Tiencha screamed as he combined kai form with super Saiyan. Came and explosion.

"Yes but with forms like this there has to be a down to it, like decreased time, slow, lack of strength."

"Yes you are right." Tiencha said as he was skinny form

"See? Kai form and Saiyan form dose not pair well so reframe from using that form."

"It's been a fun week soon were going to have to leave because of tournament business, us dragon ball tournament, you multiverese marathon." Krillen 22 sighed

"Nah were not entering but Zato has to go to be a commentator with Hercule" Kento 21 said.

"Tough break." Vegeta 22 said, then he slowly walked to Zato and whispered something "Break his nose for me."

"That my grandpa! And you counter part if you want me to break it then I can punch you if you like."

"I was referring to Hercule you idiot." Vegeta 22 said

"Oh...gladly!"

"Good boy." Vegeta 22 smirked

Chatzu 22 took out some pictures "I took some pics of our time here."

"Really?"

"Yeah want to take a look." Chatzu showing pictures.

"This one shows Zato winning the multiverese tournament." Chatzu gives the picture to Zato 21, "This one is us having the after multiverese party that was a fun time, Drinks, candy and games," Chatzu gives that picture to Reyoto, "This picture is of us having our first training session." Chatzu gave it to Vegeta, "This one is Korra's birthday party," Chatzu gave to Kento.

"Well that is nice."

"Your nice," Chatzu 22 hugging Zato

"Uh thanks...Tien isn't he in his twenties? Or thirties?" Zato whispered.

"Em don't know how to say this but I have no clue how old he is. He never told me his birthday or how old he is so he may be any age. just hug him back he is still a kid." Tien 22 whispered

"No he's not, if he was like this when Goku was a kid there is no way he's still a child" Zato whispered patting Chatzu head.

"I meant in his mind he is, for all I know he may be as old as the divine being." Tien 22 said

"No way I don't think he's that old and no one know how old that guy is or what he looks like."

"Yeah, C'mon Chatzu rember your hugging problem," Tien 22 said as he got Chatzu from Zato.

"So when you heading out?"

"On Sunday when you're going to the Marathon when you go we go back to our original universe for the dragon ball tournament." Nero 22 said

"Ugh! When I agreed to do the sponsoring they could have told me Hercule was going to be there."

"You want us to take him to our universe. Leave in the time chamber for like forever?" Nero 22 asked

"No then Videl and Gohan wouldn't get together, this is a Hercule from another universe, not the bald idiot from here" Zato said.

"Ahh damit!" Nero 22 shouted

"Yeah I know."

"I wonder were Kento is though?" Nero 22 said

"Which one? My dad or your brother? My dad right over there" Zato said.

"My brother for the last week he said Im going to help some of the people here in these universes before we go." Nero 22 said

"Help how? We already have this universe covered, and I can so kick anyone ** now that comes along" Zato said.

"He meant just help naturally, He helped this worlds Bulma by making some machines for her, He helped Roshi by getting he shopping when he broke his back, He helped Oolong with opening his new shop, He helped Pan with her homework, He helped Goten by fixing his new car, He helped Trunks making meeting documents, ETC"  
28 minutes ago

"Oh I thought you meant help like what the Time Force will do with the other Universe."

"He does what the time force does help. Help doesn't just necessarily mean fighting. Help is just generally helping." Nero 22 said

"But that is just interfering, Trunks said that their job is to aid thos who need it to get back on their feet, interfering anymore than that could disrupt the time line, these small acts could lead to consequences later on."

"They won't didn't the time force interfere when the rejects and time breakers came? They could have let Goku deal with them but they interfered they even told him their names. Isn't that itself interring?" Nero 22 asked

"But they will never be born to that universe, and during that time you know as well as I do that Goku alone would not have been able to handle those demons on his own."

"Zato there's no such thing as interfering." Nero 22 said

"Oh yeah there is, if I never went to the tournament do you think I would ever unlock that new form?"

"You would one way or another. The demons would have tried to track you even if you didn't join." Saga said coming out from the smoke

"Ugh who the hell invited this mama boy?" Zato said.

"Shut god of hate, Im here to check." Saga said

"God of hate? Oh I am so hurt" Zato said sarcastically, "you come here for an ** whopping or just to annoy us?"

"Love is hate, Knowledge is stupidly, Braveness is being selfish, and all of you repent them." Saga said

"Us? Who the hell is us?" Zato said.

"Everyone here you **, you, your father, the people of universe 22 everyone who has fought against me." Saga said

"I care why? You brought that against yourself."

"I don't care about you. Now to the reason im here." Saga clapped his hands then some of his knights came with a table seats and food and set them on the ground. "Please sit."

"I'd rather, stand and I am not eating any of that? Do I look like I was born yesterday? If i eat that it could be poison or if I sit you could all jump me at a weak angle, so unlike Goku I am not pigging out" Zato said leaning on a tree with his arm crossed.

Saga clicked his fingers and the tree branches grabbed got everyone and out them on the seats, "And to prove im not poisoning you." Saga clapped his hands one of his knight took abite of everyone's food and a sip of everyone's drink, to show he wasn't dying "Now enjoy." Saga said

"No thanks I ate and I suggest you don't do that again or I will kill you and not let my dad have the satisfaction of doing that" Zato growled.

"You can't kill me your the god of love." saga said

"Oh yeah well love hurts pal and I can see there is no love in your heart, not even for your own mother."

"Boy I am related to things that would make you hate me more." Saga took a glass of wine.

"See this face?" Zato said gesturing to his annoyed expression, "this is my 'not give a ** face' now get to the point."

"I mean what about your family?" Saga said taken some wine

"My family? What have you done?"

"Let's say they are getting a visitor." Saga said.

"Oh you think I will let you threaten my home that easily? Well pal you ** off the wrong Saiyan!" Zato yelled.

Yamcha 22 put his hand on Zato "You basterd we came to this universe in peace. But you came in vengeance and other evil emotions." Yamcha 22 growled

Saga smirked "The Master is my father."

"The shadow parasite? Yamcha if you don't move that arm I am going to break it, what make you think I won't kill you right now Saga?" Zato growled.

"If you kill me the universe dies." Saga shows his hand with a button "Kill me and you would be committing suicide." Saga laughed

"Humph, and what makes you think I will allow that eh? Who is this fighter that you sent after my family to fight huh?" Zato said

"You fought him he once tried to remake his world." Saga said

"Baby? That parasite? What? You to scared to fight yourself?"

"No just gave him a new body. Encase your wondering it's not Jamaba." Saga said

"You plan to control Kento body huh? I hate to tell you this but it wont work."

"Who said I was planning that I made him body." saga said.

"Then get to the damn point, you baka! If you going to tells us bits and pieces at least have the curtsey to give us more info!"

"I cloned Frieza and made him the host of Baby." Saga smirked

"Frieza huh? Baby has no power of his own, what makes you think Frieza can handle him?"

"Simple he's my mother's son" Saga said

in the garden of the family house

Kento 22 was helping Naomi and Serena in gardening. "Did you hear something?"

"We have intruders" Naomi said smelling the air.

Hello filths" Baby said appearing.

"Who the hell are you?" Kento asked

"Baby" Serena growled.

"I see you rember me my dear? So your the 22 incarnation." baby said

Serena and Naomi got in front of Kento

"Back off you insect!" Naomi growled.

"Touchy you won't want anything to happen to you." Baby smiled

"Bastard!" Serena growled

"Ah ah there is one way, a live for a live. King for your rest of this universes safety." Baby put his arm out

"So they make profit come one the clock is ticking literally." Baby was pointing to the clock on pan's body.

Kento walked past Naomi and Serena looked at baby, "I surrender just don't hurt my family. Take me to Saga and let him do to me what he wants. I will accept my fate. Just don't hurt them or anyone else in this universe."

Saga saw this and his eyes widened

"There it is" Zato said glowing, "is his willing to sacrifice himself to save love ones shocking to you? It amazing what you demons lack."

"What's wrong with him? All I do is hurt him and yet. He finds some damn way to make peace." Saga growled

"You know when you two were going to have your final battle he was going to say something that would scare you." Tien said

"It's sad you try to hurt someone and it back fires" Zato said.

"He wanted to tell you something since the first time he knew of your existence Saga. He forgives you." Tien said

"Anything you want to say Saga?"

"It's over Baby return to the otherworld." Saga said

"Humph, and Baby follows a Saiyan hybrid order? As I recall he hates all Saiyan guts" Zato said

"Who said I was asking." Saga clapped his hand and Baby vanished.

Saga put on his cape and got up. Clicked his hands and everyone was relished from the chairs.

"It's not too late Saga."

"You know Zato when I was your age I was like you and Kento all 5 incarnations." Saga said

"Then why still take orders from those who will dispose of you later when you're not useful to them anymore?"

"Zato I have seen the future. I soon will replace my father Kinac as second commander. The lord is planning for a replacement so tell Kaiden or Tora to hurry and kill because he won't be alive for long. My family is Armset and Towa, with Frieza and Cooler. Besides you Gods have an anti Demon policy." Saga said

"That's the other gods; Saiyan gods are more trusting and forgiving."

"You said you wanted my head and treating to break one of your allies' arms to do that." Saga gave Zato a questioning look.

"That when family involved, I am related to Goku, I am willing to give those a second trial run and I honestly don't like Yamcha he annoys me"

"Go to hell." Yamcha muttered

"The truth is a demon and God was will never. You want to be the most powerful in your universe well let me give you some advice there is no such thing as the most powerful. That's all you Saiyan do you claim to get power to protect which is bull crap. All those with Saiyan DNA just want power and you have given that illness to other species. Your all evil," saga said

"I don't want to get stronger to be the best; I want to get stronger to protect the ones I care for."

"See your just proving what Im saying. The Lord was right." Saga began to walk away

"That he's wrong, if you knew what it like to care fore someone, to protect them with your life you'd understand us mortals better."

"I did love someone but I forgot to save life" Saga replied

''Then it seems you really are a heartless demon if you can't remember how it feels to love and to protect."

"I did and it hurts so much." Saga growled

"Then why do you think were evil for wanting to protect the ones we love huh?"

"Because you're Saiyan." Saga said

"So are you."

"No I am nothing like you I am a demon black skin dragon head red eyes demon, no Saiyan body parts just demon." Saga said

"But you said Broly blood is in you, and Broly a Saiyan"

"He is one five bloods in me. My blood is mostly demon." Saga said

Krillen got up "YOU HAVE A SISTER DAMIT!"

"Yeah that's right, Broly had a daughter, Zena the one he didn't attack at the Multiverese tournament" Zato said.

"She is better without me." Saga was walking out of the forest he then looked at the sun.

"And you still want to kill us? Even Zena who did nothing wrong

"You don't understand anything boy." Saga said

"You see the reason you don't understand is that, Sins will never be forgiven. sins are passed on from generations, I have the sins of Kinac, Broly, Omega, Paragus, the other shadow Dragons, The Master, Nightmare and Towa. I will carry all those sins as all you carry your family sins. IF you want to see a hero read a comic because there is no such thing as a hero in real life, I learned that on her last day." Saga said

"That's there's not yours, everything you've done up till now was based on your decisions not their."

"So in some of alternative universe you would be saying the opposite of what im saying. That's the dam problem with the multiverese compared to it were all just small in weak not important ants." Saga said as he opened a portal and left.

"Humph he has an off way than"

"Zato what happened here?" Kento 22 asked

"Saga appeared, trapped the group here so he could send Frieza after you and try to kill you only the moron's plan backfired, God im retiring after all this."

"AHH what am I going to do with him I wish Bardock, Harmony or Darkness was here they would give me some answers, this is all my fault" Kento said

"Oh please Bardock would have said 'wait and see the future will reveal itself' Darkness eh never meet him, and Harmony probably give you some riddle."

"Do you thing he is wroth saving. Or I should let him rot, your the God of love give me a answer in love for a fellow living being." Kento asked

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance, and I'm not a god, I am just your average teenager" Zato said.

"Super Saiyan God dude your a Saiyan god. There is no such thing as average is there was the world would be a boring place." Kento said putting his head on the ground

"Well somewhat average."

Sunday

everyone was at the family house garden waiting for Zato's and 22's transports to come

"Man I don't want to co announce with that moron!" Zato growled.

"Life sucks we could take your version of Hercule and leave him in the time chamber." Yamcha 22 said

"Once again no, Videl will be ** at me if I allowed that."

"Okay. Em Zato I understand if you don't like me and that I can be annoying. If me or my incarnation in this world has been then im sorry. Can we be friends still I don't want to leave in anger in anyway?" Yamcha said taking his hand out

"I said you annoyed me everyone here dose" he said gesturing to his family.

"Uh thanks..." Serena said.

"Hey Yamcha give Marron a call if you have her in your universe, Cody and Molly look like good kids and you pushing it with the age what are you now? 30? 40? Yeah stop waiting" Zato said.

"Im 25 you ** time zones duh" Yamcha said

"Naomi I will take your skills about fighting well to heart thank you." Tien 22 bowed

"Oh no problem" Naomi said.

"My bad but still you pushing to 30, just saying" Zato said.

"Say my age one more freaking time and the gods will be looking a for a replacement" Yamcha went ss3

"Thanks Pan for helping me on my being nervous issues now I feel more confident in my abilities." Krillen said

"YEAH I CAN ME AM SUPER FREAKING SAIYAN HELL EVEN ME AND BARDOCK WERE IN THE SAME LEVEL WITH A CYROG, AND HE WAS THE FISRT SUPER SAIYAN EVER!" Yamcha yelled

"Mom even though I don't exist in this world I want you too know im going to miss you so much." Nero said to Kora

"Bring it on Yamcha!" Zato said powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Oh goodbye too you too Nero" Kora said.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Reyoto yelled whacking Yamcha and Zato on the heads.

"Uncle's we always have to clean theses idiots messes aren't I right Reyoto?" Vegeta 22 asked

"I will never surrender" Yamcha said in a squeaky voice

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Reyoto growled glaring in Yamcha direction

"You heard me you fusion of Broly and Radtiz you Brodtiz!" Yamcha yelled

Vegeta looked at Reyoto

"Vegeta do you mind letting me speak with him for a few minutes before your ride arrives? Someone needs to be taught manners" Reyoto said.

"Okay Reyoto only if you do the same to Zato he started it with the old man jokes." Vegeta asked

"Oh I will both of you come here!" Reyoto growled yanking on their ears.

"You see boy's fights never solve anything plus it will teach you too know that old people are more dangerous than the young." Vegeta said as they went inside the house

"OW! Don't need to yank so hard!" Zato yelled.

"Yeah come on you two are such bullies." Yamcha said

Chatzu looked at Serena "Auntie Serna will Yamcha and Zato be okay?"

"Oh yeah, Reyoto will just give them his Pushment" Serena said.

"OH GOD NOT THAT!" Zato yelled.

Save us!" Yamcha screamed

"What is the punishment?" Chatzu asked

"Being tied to chairs and forced to watch the shopping network" Pan said.

"Poor guys." Chatzu jumped of Serna "I wonder were Kento is our one."

"Who knows probably to watch the enjoyment of Zato and Yamcha suffering" Pan said

"He went to cupules corps to get a saiyamon suit I think that's right" Nero said  
"Ew, those suits!" Pan said.

"Hey he said 'if 0 and 21 me were brave enough to have one he will show honour and get one himself'" Nero said

"Those things are so nerdy" Pan said.

"If she only knew what Bardock told us?" Tien snickered

"They are lame" Pan said.

Kento 21 came with Kento 22 in his saiyamon suit

"Oh my god" Zato said.

"Okay what do you think?" Kento 22 asked

"Oh dad! I am not wearing that when I am in high school!" Zato said.

"I wonder what his name is. His saiyamon suit has a look of the turtle hermit uniform." Yamcha wondered

Ugh it's not captain turtle is it?"

"Hell no its the Human Saiyan!" Kento screamed

as Kento 21 put a hand on his shoulder

"That sounds a bit lame" Kento 21 whispered.

"What Dark Saiyan was lame and no one cared. I hope Batman sues you" Kento 22 shouted

"EXCUSE ME?! The Human Saiyan sounds close to the Human Centipede! I hope you have nightmares!"

"What hell is the human centipede no such thing exists? You think of better name." Kento 22 yelled at 21

"Call yourself Captain Justice for all we care" Zato said.

"That's even lamer. Where's Gohan when you need him." Kento 22 pouted

"How about Iron Will?" Pan said

"That's... that's perfect I loved its better than Human saiayn Drak saiyan and all the other ** names." Kento shouted

"Danm names!" Kento yelled.

Then they all heard a noise it was the Multiverese ship

"Ah man! I don't want to go! Damn contract!" Zato growled.

Kento 22 just looked sadly

"Don't look so down" Kento 21 said.

"What im not crying so what if were going separate ways its not like one month makes you feel you've got a bigger family or stuff." Kento 22 said trying to look the other way

"I never said any of that I just said don't look down, you just pretty much blabed what was bothering you" Kento 21 said.

"Okay I wished that I could here for ever. But I can't because that's selfish. Saga came to this universe because of me so if I stay I would be a magnet for other threats, plus I can't trade paradise. I cant just leave my universe when im the one with the responsibility, Im not just saying this as the King of Saiyans, not as the Iron fist, im saying this as Kento Hoshi if you want to have a paradise you cant escape from it you need to make it, So I will make my universe safe, That's what it means to be a hero, a Saiyan, A Dragon Ball hero." Kento 22 said

"We didn't need a speech we get it, you will miss this place and make you world safe" Zato said.

"Yeah hey Zato take care I promise we will meet again some how I hope you will be with Mia the next time I see you." Kento 22 said

"Don't say that out loud!" Zato blushed.

"Okay tell Zena and the others that she and Saga are related. Armset, Kinac and Towa are his darkness but Zena she could be his light he can be saved me you all of us have to try because your right through that heartless demon was a heart beat and Zena can make it beat more. I Lost allot of people I care about Saga should at least have a chance." Kento 22 said

"If it's possible" Pan said.

"Everything is possible, there is no such thing as impossible even the world says Im, possible." Kento 22 said

"True that, well wish me luck let's hope I don't kill Hercule" Zato said.

"Yes Zato I wish you all the luck, I hope we meet again." Kento 22 said


	9. Chapter 5: Love is in the air

Chapter 5: Love is in the air

In a dark room with a bright screen showing Eclipse and Kento walking together through the carnival talking to each other while Saga chuckled at their arrogance of not knowing the threat that awaits them in the future.

"It seems that Kento and Eclipse are interacting well" a cloaked man said from the shadows.

"Dont worry what I've got planned they wont be for very much longer."

"I do hope it involves killing someone" a cloaked women said also from the shadows.

"What made you even think it didn't." Saga smiled.

"I don't know it's just I thought since she was surrounded by other worthy fought saiyans." The women said frowning.

"there not worthy" Saga said

"Lord Saga is right Shada, I don't know why you youth that up" the man said as the women growled.

"You stay out of this Shadow, I don't need your attitude"

"both of you shut up nows not the time."

"Yes my lord" they both said bowing.

"Idiots" Saga said

"So what is the plan my lord?" Shadow asked removing his hood to show a Demon Nemekian with red blood eyes and had black tattoos.

"Enter as if you were just normal contestants, do not show your true power till you fight the saiyans" Saga said

"Yes Lord Saga, we won't let you down" they both said then disappeared.

"They better not fail" Saga Sadie

llllllllllllllll

At the tournament area Eclipse and Kento were still interacting with each other.

"So what do you want to do after the tournament?" Eclipse asked messing with her necklace.

"I dont know haven't made a plan yet." Kento said

"So when are they going to start the tournament anyway? I'm getting bored" she said as the announcements came on.

**Dear contestants, we have a slight mix up and where waiting for more contestants to arrive, this will probably take four hours, now thank you for your undivided.**

**We have an another announcement to tell you about, today is the Fourth of July, a famous holiday we celebrate here on Planet Dragonball, it is a holiday for fireworks and lovers, a fireworks show shall be presented at the ocean hotel at midnight, remember, bring a date and a swimsuit, that is all.**

"Finally the announcements are here." Kento aid swinging his sword.

"I swear i hate waiting forever, it was bad enough for me to wait for ten hours i don't want to wait anymore!" she said as two cloaked figures came walking in and narrowed their eyes at them an them and smirked.

"What is those two's problem." Kento said

" I don't know but their creeping me out though" she replied.

"We should keep an eye on them."

" Yeah, while they keep an eye on us, oh that reminds me, there are fireworks tonight"

"yes it should be exciting."

"Yeah I can't wait, ironically the announcements said that we should bring our bathing suits and the fireworks are for lovers"

"Cool so you have a bikini?"

"Yeah, I think I brought it, I really don't know though, anyways um, uh, do you have a girl friend at all?"

"No but some other me's have them."

"Your other you's, i don't get that?"

"Em lets say i went some were met some other versions of me that I stayed one month with." Kento said

"Uh, okay, anyway how many more people do we have to wait for?" she asked as a man walked in wearing a chicken costume.

"No need to fear Captain Chicken is here!"

"That guy is going to be eaten." Kento sighed

"You got to admit he looks ridiculous" Eclipse said laughing.

"Yep I think KFC is looking for him"

"Oh you got that right, i think i'm getting hungry from looking at him"she said.

"Yep maybe we should goto a snack bar"

"Cool, should we bring everyone else though?"

"if yo want to."

"We should just leave them here, they're having a great time talking to each other"

"Okay that's cool."

"So um uh, how did you exactly meet Saga?" Eclipse as they left the arena and began to walk through a park.

"Showed up one day got in a fight the same bad guy story."

"Oh, well did you go anywhere amazing other than here, as in tournament wise?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Really, try me" she smirked and her eyes flashed red.

"I met two other incarnations of me, one comes from a universe were his son is the God of all love, and another incarnation of me that it a time/universe hero."

"Wow! Amazing, where did you meet them exactly?" she asked as her eyes turned demon red like Armageddon's.

"At a place called Madam web were I teamed up with different spider man and met Zelda on the way with Mario, Kirby, Link and Yoshi."

"Alright, is that a crazy joke?"

"Tell me who am I speaking too? Eclispe or someone else?"

"Your speaking to Eclipse, remember?" she said

"Then what with the red eyes"

"Huh, oh, you mean my eyes turned red, um you see my mom said I got it from my dad, and its normal for me since she said my dad was a demon saiyan."

"Where's your mom."

"Uh, she said be right behind me and the gang, and said she'll call me when she gets to the hotel, why did you change the subject anyway?"

"Eclispe tell me how do you view the race I don't mean saiyan and human only I mean every living thing how do you see them."

"Well i always see them as equals and helps keep the balance of the Universe but then other times i feel like blowing up a planet when I'm ticked, why do you ask?" Eclipse asked as her eyes turned black again.

"Just was wondering to see what you are more of."

"Uh, okay, were you just asking me that because you thought i looked like somebody from somewhere?" Eclipse asked as her eyes turned demon red again.

"Em kinda did your mom tell you any saiyan history's."

"No"

"Once there was a war a war to save the whole multiverse. There being that was causing it was a saiyan god but in reality he was a demon saiyan called Armageddon."

"Wait, your saying that i look like Armageddon? That's crazy!" she said.

"I'm sorry its just I saw the guy with my other incarnations for a brief moment when I was talking about them you looked like him for a moment so that why I changed it t a makeup story."

"Oh, fine then you made Armageddon up then?" Eclipse said raising an eyebrow.

"Em yeah, say Eclipse what is your favorite season?"

"Uh, Summer, I guess"

"Okay close your eyes."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Okaaay, if you say so, i'll do it" she said closing her eyes.

Kento puts a rose on her hand.

"First, what did you put in my hand and can i open my eyes?"

"yes,"

Eclipse opened her eyes to the rose in her hand.

"Oh Kento, its beautiful, thank you" she said smelling the rose.

"No problem."

"Where did you get it?" she asked walking to the snack bar and sat down.

"Just had it on me."

"Really now? I think that's sweet of you doing that for me" she said smiling.

"You're a nice girl."

"Really? Thanks Kento" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry" she said

"Okay let's get something to eat."

"I agree whole heartedly" she said a waitress came up to them.

"Em could I have a coffee with some pasta?"

"Sure thing, and you miss?" she asked.

"I would like to have a chicken pot pie"

"That sounds lovely I will change mine to what she's having."

"very well sir I will have your meals done in a bit" she said leaving.

"Chicken yum."

"Just like that guy in that chicken costume back at the arena" she giggled while Yu and Puck watched them as in spy wise.

"Awww, they like each other" Puck said snickering with Yu, then tripped and got the two teens attention.

"Yeah the kids growing up so fast." Krillen aid holding his tears.

"Ha ha ha, dude are you crying?" Yu asked laughing as Puck shushed them.

"Yes I grew up with he guy now he is a teen going into hormones and going with girls,." Krillen then bursts into tear "Why did he grow up o fast."

"Ssshhhh, would you to be quiet! They're gonna a hear us if we don't be quiet, now ssshhh!" Puck said as Eclipse was looking for the sound.

"Did you hear something Kento?" she asked him.

"Em no not really."

"KENTO!" Krillen wailed.

"Okay, now somebody is spying on us, who's there?!" she yelled, as Puck and Yu panicked.

"Aw man, we're busted!"

"What'll we do?!"

"First, shut the cry baby up, second run!"

"I can't help it im emotional" Krillen blurted out.

"All right who's there, show yourself, you can't hide from me!" she yelled.

"Okay its me and your friends," Krillen pointed to Puck and Yu "I was here telling them off for spying"

"Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow on showing she didn't believe him.

"Hey! You spying on them as much as we were!" Yu yelled at him.

"No I was actually going to the hotdog stand behind you." krillen pointed to the stand "I noticed you were spying and something just broke in me."

"Puck! Yu! Is that you?! Ugh, i swear they're annoying, hey Kento want to go somewhere else after our food arrives?" she asked.

"Yupuck yeah let's go somewhere else now!"

"I agree whole heartedly!" she replied as they got their food and left.

Weird"

"About what?"

"Spying."

"Yeah, sorry about that, my brother and his friends do that to me all the time, uh want to go on the ferris wheel and eat there?" she asked as her eyes flashed red.

"Love it wheels are cool."

"I'll take that as a yes" she said as they got on and it lifted them in the air.

"This is nice just looking at things."

"yeah, so what do you want to do after this?"

"I don't know em why not check out more of the competition."

"Great idea, as soon as we finish our food and get down we'll do that" she said looking down at the ground below as they both saw Saga smiling where they were on the Ferris Wheel.

"Nice to see young love today isn't it."

"Saga!" she said getting up from her set and looking down at him as the ride was getting close to ending.

"Im not here to fight." Saga said putting his hand up

"So what's the reason?"

"Just doing some checking in."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Meaning someone has to."

"You are avoiding the question, why are you checking in?"

Saga then got her chin "To see if you are ready." Saga then licked her.

"Ugh, gross, let go of me!" she said struggling.

"Saga that's disgusting even for you." Kento said puting Eclipse behind him

"Fricken weirdo! What did you mean by seeing if i was ready?" she as wiping her cheek where he licked her.

"Lets say going to face some challenges."

"What challenges?" she asked suspiciously.

"You just saw them a iceien and namek."

"Wait those two cloaked figures?" she asked."Why are you having us face challenges?"

"In a way yes."

"You didn't answer my second question why are you having us face these challenges?"

"Because I wat to see your pain that's why."

"Anything else we need to know why your here?"

"Yes I placed a bet on you please win."

"You placed a bet on me?! With who?!"

"Other gamblers." Saga pointed too a gambling place.

" Something tells me that when i asked you what you ment on seeing if i was ready, i don't think you gave me a straight answer, is that true?"

"You belive in whats false and true not me."

"Anything else before you leave?" she asked as her eyes turned a glowing red.

"DRAGON FIST ARMAGEDDON" Saga sent a blast to the wheel "Happy 4th of July." Saga said sarcastically.

"Woah! Hey Kento, remind me how strong is this guy?!"

"You know I never found out."

"Crap, he's going to destroy everything if we don't stop him!"

"I know." Saga was just walking away.

"What the–?!"

"He's like some kind of fusion of the mot powerful things ever."

"You're probably right about that, but there's one thing I have to say about him... THAT WAS FRICKING DISGUSTING ABOUT HIM LICKING MY FACE!" she yelled then shuddered at the thought.

"I know never had a proper dad."

"Me neither, we should head back to see if the tournament is going to start soon" she said turning her back to where Saga went off to.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the tournament Yu and Puck were telling everyone about what Kento and Eclispe were doing at the snack bar.

"Sadly nothing exciting was happening between them, they were just talking then left after they saw us spying on them." Yu said as he slumped over looking bored.

"Yeah shows you spying never helps," Krillen said behind them.

"Oh, keep quit baldy, you started to spy with us when you were about to go to that hot dog stand!" Yu said looking grumpy.

"Okay how about I make it up to you," Krillen then plays lion king 2 love will find a way "Its time for the love tonight."

"Okay, are you saying we're, as in me, Yu and you try to get them together?' Puck asked as Yu made a barfing look.

"Yes come on they need to fall down, and were going to help them get up together."

"Fine, but what are we gonna do to get them together?"

"The usual romance stuff."

"We should stop talking about this because... THEY'RE BACK!" Puck said as Eclispe and Kento walked in.

"Hey guys whats up?" Kento said

"Oh nothing, we are not planning anything at all" Yu said giving away they're planning

"Of course noting at all." Krillen said showing Yu's signs.

"Okaaay, anyway we came back to see if the tournament started" Eclipse said.

"Em its going to start in 10 minutes."

"Sounds great to me, better than getting licked"

"You should probbaly see a doctor about that."

"Why? No Really why?"

"He may have been infectous."

"Even if he is, it will only effect me if i had a open wound on my face"

"Yeah." Kento looked at the window.

"What ya looking at Kento?" standing beside him and looked.

"The sky thinking about all those other worlds and what they are doing right now."

"Uh, cool, anyways I'm going to check the compatition"

"Yeah good luck."

"Thanks, you too" she said walking away.

Krillen looked at Puck and Yu "We need to do somthing."

"Sorry but, we are bad with romantic ideas" Puck said

"AW you two are useless," Krillen sweatdroped.

"Hey, we make mischief without getting caught" Yu said as Puck got an idea.

"I know what we should do, how about we get someone to hassle Eclipse and won't stop while Kento comes to her rescue." Puck said.

"Okay but who would be willing to do that?" Krillen asked.

"Uh, how about that guy?" Yu asked pointing to a guy that had long black hair and a beard wearing a biker suit and had tattoos all over him, he was also big and bulky.

"Too goth."

"Uh that guy?" Puck asked pointing to A guy wearing a bandana and had long brown hair and had a green shirt and a blue beamed vest and had blue jeans.

"To Hippe, we need a honest birth Romeo."

"Dude, I said hassle her, not get her to like him instead of Kento" Yu said.

"I know we need a pure heart warmer to get Kento jealous so he will stand in and takes his place."

"Fiine, how about that guy" Puck said pointing to a guy that had a tank top and some trousers and was good looking.

"He'll do"

"Hey you!" Puck yelled as the guy looked in their direction.

"We need you to flirt with someone!"

"Who?!" He asked.

"Okay you se that girl with the tail." Krillen pointed to eclispe "we will pay you monney to flirt."

"Really? Cool!" He said as he walked over to her.

"Okay lets hope this works."

"Hi there, may I help you?" Eclipse asked turning around to face him.

"Yeah, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"I happen to be entering to be apart of the tournament"

"Well well well, looks like someone's gonna be a busy ant how you and me go out to eat, there's this great restaurant i know"

"Sorry but, Madoka got a schedule planned out for today"

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with disobeying a schedule for one night?"

"Sorry but, I would like to hang out with my friends, and besides, there's someone else I have in mind" she said.

"Who's that guy," Kento said.

"We don't know, he just walked up to her and asked her out"

"He looks abit creepy."

"I know but I think that he might get her to be his girlfriend" Puck said looking at the sky.

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to do something? Don't you like her?"

"I dont know maybe its not my place." Kento said shy.

"Alright sir you're starting to bug the shot out of me, now leave me alone ugh!" Eclipse said trying to get away from him but to be held by her waist.

"Let go of me you fricken weirdo!" She yelled trying to break free.

"okay now bug of." Kento went super saiyan and punched the guy in the wall.

"Oof, that guy had it coming" Eclipse said.

"Yeah wierdo."

"I could have sworn that guy was talking to Puck, Yu, and Krillen."

"Em no he wasnt'" Krillen said

"When he wakes up we have to pay him so much money not to press charges and to kee quiet." Krillen said

"You know it!" Puck said.

"Thanks Kento, he was really bugging me, would you like to go out to eat to-night?" Eclipse asked.

"Okay em know any good places."

"That weird guy said that there was a seafood restaurant near by"

"Okay lets go there."

Krillen put his hand other Yu and Puck "Guys we d.i.d it. the 3 musketeers of love did it."

"I guess, it kind of back fired since Kenty was a shy bug"

"I know but seriously how much money do you have we have to pay the guy so much extra after we sent him straight to the wall."

"Uh, five Zenie" Yu said holding out the money.

"I have one hundred Zenie" Puck said.

"okay I have enough to add to make him shut up for good."

"Uh, question, what happens when he wakes up already and tells them?" Yu asked.

"Then we kick him out of the planet"

"Are you sure because I see an angry Eclipse walking towards us looking like she's about to kill us!" Yu pointed to Eclipse who was walking towards them.

"Okay lets go to that burger stall." Krillen slowly taking puck and yu by the arms.

"You knuckleheads! You sent that idiot to flirt with me, oh you are so getting it!" She yelled forming a red blast.

"CHAOS BEAM!" She yelled throwing the blast at them.

The 3 have twirling eyes "We had a bad idea."

"Hell yeah you did, next time you try ** like that I'll tear you to shreds!" She growled with red glowing eyes.

"We promise" Krillen said

"Good, now go see if Madoka has better ideas other than the one you idiot's pulled off!" She said.

"I think we should let fate decidetheir coupling or some alternative people who are writers write their destiny, like that would be true." Krillen said

"Yeah, She'd looked like when we exploded her food at a teen ball and humiliated her" Puck said.

"She looks like that when she gets ** doesn't she?"

"No, this was worser"

"Yep were breaking the 4th wall now aren't we."

"Oh you have no idea"

"Eh"

"Let's see what Madoka' s up too" Puck said.

"agreed."

"Hey guys, can I help you with anything?" Madonna asked as they walked to her, Alan and Tyler was with her.

"Okay em tell us all your secrets of love." Krillen said

"First off, what did you do and, why do you need me?"

"tell us first."

"Well first off, you would need to know what a girl likes to see if you have a similarity, second you need to show her when you like"

"Okay" Krllen said.

"Here's another thing, try to go somewhere you and your girlfriend haven't been yet"

"Okay."

"That's all I know right now but now you have to answer my questions, what did you do and why do you need me?"

"No Reason!"

"Oh, sure is that what I'm going to hear from Eclipse?"

"yes"

"Now what did you do or I'll go ask her myself"

Krillen explains everything

"Now that was plan out stupid, your lucky she didn't destroy half of a town just to kill you"

"Yes"

"Anyway I just passed thoughts cloaked weirdos and over heard them say something about obtaining some girl and not failing Lord Saga? Do you guys know what that means?"

"Yes"

"Why do you keep saying yes?"

"Because they ant her for something."

"First I still don't get it that you keep saying yes and why would they want some girl for something"

"I don't know there the bad guys."

"Maybe we should tell the others this as well?"

"Of course" Krillen said

"Um Krillin, do you know a guy named Saga?"

"Yeah I do."

"How?"

"Very very bad memories."

"Okay?"

"Lets just say he's confusing dangerous and needs an eye on him."

"He probably does and I never met him before!"

"And I hope you don't I honest to Kami hope you don't, he is some kind of demon who has been fatted in saiyan super levels since birth."

"HE'S A WHAT?!"

"A DEMON YES I CAN SCREAM LIKE YOU TOO DRAW ATTENTION!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL LIKE THIS IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Then why did you yell."

"Because I was shocked at what you said that he was!"

"Hey were in a tournament fighting aliens and finding out he's a demon shocks."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Forget it."

"Uh, ok, how about we go tell them what we know?" She said as she walked away.

"Absolute" Krillen said.

A.N. Sorry it took so long I had to do some work around the house and the next chapter will come soon.


	10. Chapter 6: The Tournament

Chapter 6: The Tournament

**A.N. Sorry it took so long I was busy with my family, it was Birthday week, anyway please enjoy this chapter bye.**

Ladies and gentleman, the tournament will begin in just a moment, please prepare while you can.

"That's great, it's finally going to start!" She said then heard a very loud raur.

"Eclipse, don't you dare start that tournament without me!" a women said running at full speed.

"Eh hello madam it is nice to meet you" Kento said bowing

"Mother?!"

"Hi honey who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Kento? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I didn't want to miss you fight in the tournament!" She said.

"What a nice mother"

"Well you're a nice man indeed, are you my daughter's boyfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh oh sorry, I em, I just met your daughter today im sorry if I."

"Oh it's alright, I just asked because, her father and I agreed that when she turns 18, she'd get a mate"

"Mother!"

"Oh okay," kento said fixing his collar

"I swear, you like to torture me by scaring people with that, I am never going to get one so stop bringing it up!"

"Now atop it with the attitude young woman, I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour, anyway I'm going to go to the stands good luck you two!" She said leaving.

"Your mom cares in her own way."

"I know but that is supposed to be family business, not the universe's business to know!" She grunted and shook her head.

"hey she's your mom"

"Yep, well let's get, ready" she said as she saw the two hooded figures walking by.

"Just walk past them."

"You don't have to ask me twice" she replied as they turned to them.

"Why hello there, you must be Kento and Eclipse is that correct?" Shada asked.

"Yes Shada and Shadow correct?"

"Why yes, how did you guess?" He said frowning.

"You looked like your names."

"Is that so, is it true that you are the universe she of the Time Force Patroller Kento?" He smirked.

"How do you know about them,"

"We have our ways, is it also true that another universe ego of yourself has a teenage son names Zato who is a Saiyan God?" She asked with a cruel smile.

"Leave them alone, they are fighting demons even more powerful than you, they dont need you to further there trouble. also if you hurt anyone of them I will kill you."

"What makes you say we plan to bother them, we have more important intentions than the other demons" He said then looked at Eclipse.

"** off."

"Your just going to have to in the Tournament then, we are in it as well" Shada said.

"Good then I can eliminate you."

"Unless we you, you better be strong Kento, because we can possibly take everything you care about and destroy it, including her" Shadow said gesturing to Eclipse.

"Then I will make sure you are stopped before that happens," Kento became eye to eye

"If you do stop just me and my partner here, it still won't matter because there are others who share the same intentions as us, and they will try to succeed in the mission"

"So Im not the only one fighting you, im one in a million who are defeating and fighting you day by day."

"Is that so, at least you have strong friends such as the Time Force Patrollers, and their friends that they met, but are you powerful enough to to stop all of us though?" He asked.

"By myself no, but with them that makes me the strongest person alive."

"Yes, but what if some of them die in this tournament?" She smirked

"That's why we have dragon ball."

"True, but that is not why we are here!"

"Then why?"

"That is for us to know and you to find out" she said.

"whatever"

"As far as your concern, I suggest you pay attention to the Tournament not us, for now ta-ta!" She said as they disappeared.

"Good riddance"

"They're a creepy pair!"

"Yep"

"We should head over to everyone else before the Tournament starts"

"yes defiantly." Kento hugged Eclipse

"So, how would you feel if the others met my mother?"

"Ok but Uncle Vegeta may be difficult,"

"Yep, but if you get my mom ticked off, she can really know how to throw a person through a wall!" She said.

"Ouch" Kento giggled

"Yeah, never underestimate my mom, she may seem nice and sweet, but ** her off, your asking for a death wish!" She laughed.

"Cool." Kento laughed

"Let's head back now!" She said walking back.

"Sure," Kento said

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the double world tournament, I am your host John Rex, today contestants from Planet Earth and Planet Dragonball, our first round is Shadow vs. Nero, please proceed to the battlefield.

"Alright let's do that."

"I'll have pleasure in killing you!"

"Shut up," Nero went super saiyan 3 and smacked Shadow in the jaw

"You think that will harm me?" He smirked, he then summoned shadow needles.

"Eh," Nero grunted

"Hmph, you call yourself a saiyan, pity" he said as he grabbed his leg with a shadow tentacle and slammed him on the ground.

"And you all yourself a demon." Nero sent a kai blast to Shadow face

"Pathetic" he said slapping him away with a shadow tentacle then stabbed him in the shoulder with a shadow needle.

"That dosnet hurt," Nero headbutting shadow

"Ugh, how is that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he summoned some large Shadow feedlings.

"Not even close Victory canon!" Nero blasted Shadow

"You are a sad thing, it's a pity you got caught up in this commotion of us obtaining the girl" he said as he IT behind him then grabbed his wrist and slammed him on the ground and let go of his wrist and blasted him in the back.

Nero put his hand down

the referee nodded

"Shadow wins"

"it's sad that he'd forfeit the match, I was just getting warmed up"

"Shadow, get over here now!" Shada yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do ***!" He yelled walking off.

"Nero you okay?" Kento asked

"I'll live Kento"

"What happened, you were doing great, why'd ya quit?" Eclipse asked as she got some bandages for him.

"Because I got the infomation I nedded"

"What information?" She asked as they heard Shada yell.

"I can't believe you told them that Shadow, Lord Saga will not be pleased with you spilling that important of information!"

"They are for some reason are intressted in you Eclispe."

"What?!"

"I rekiazed once I knew what there motives are I would leave them to you."

"Okay!"

"okay who's next in the torunament?"

The fight is Tien vs. Eclipse, please proceed to the arena!

"Okay kid lets see what you hve." Tien saidd going kai

"You did not just call me a kid!" She said powering up.

"Hey your like 16 or 18?"

"I'm 18!" She said as she round housed kicked him.

"You need to be 21," tien attacked

"Hey, I'm still a young adult, clearly not a kid!" She said as she elbowed him in the gut.

Tidn kicked her back

Eclipse punched him in the jaw.

Tien puched her in the stomach

"Ugh!" She said then blasted him with a ski blast.

Tien blocked

"Grrrraaaahhhh!" She said creating kai disks in her hands and began swiping at him.

Tien multiplied and attacked her on the back

"Gaaahhh!" She said as her eyes glowed blood red and then side kicked one Tien, punched one in the back then kneed another Tien.

"You think your going to get away with that, well you won't" she said in a dark tone.

"Im not scared." Tien went in a battle stance

"Well you should be, CHAOS BEAM!" She yelled blasting him with a red beam.

Tien used all his strenght to block

"Yaaaa!" She yelled as she kept blasting him.

Tien then went behnd and attacked her neck.

"Ugh!" She said as she fell to the ground.

"Surrender!" Tien asked

"No way, blockhead!" She said as she teleported behind him and round housed kicked him off the arena.

"Tien out of bound, Eclispe winner,"

"That was a difficult battle!" She said.

"yeah thank you for the match." Tien bowed

"No problem, you were great to!" She said.

"NEXT CAPTAIN CHICKEN VS YAMCHA!"

" I will rid the world of evil!" He said.

"Dude I think we beat you too it." Yamcha said

"That is nonsense, I am Captain Chicken, I will always sense a distress call!" He said.

"Do you sense one now!"

"Nope, the world as at peace once more, but if I do, Captain Chicken will come to their rescue!"He said then tried to kick him.

Yamcha just blocked

"Impossible! No one can block my attacks!" He said.

"Dude I did," Ya,cha hit him to the wall

"OUT OF BOUND, YAMCHA IS THE WNNER"

"Ow!" He said as he fell face down on the ground leaving an imprint on the wall.

"You should have been called chicken wings. YAMCHA said

"You got that right, who's next?" Eclipse asked.

" Vegeta vs. Shada."

"It seems I'll be taking on a simple saiyan, I'll just kill him unless he forfeits the match like that other one did"she said.

"I am not scared of a freak like you."

"Well, you should be, after all, I did destroy a planet close to here!" She said as she yelled and summoned shadow needles around her.

"That just gives me a boost to stop you!" vegeta powered up

"I highly doubt it Saiyan, now die!" She yelled.

"Bring it" vegeta roared

"With pleasure!" She said as she threw a kai blast at him some Shadow needles.

"AHH"

"You Saiyans are really stubborn to die!" she said as she summoned some feedlings.

"I could say the same"

"You may be alive till this day, but when this tournament is over, you'll all be dead!" She said as she had the feedlings attack him.

Vegeta then staerted thwarting them

Shada went behind him and blasted him in the back.

Vegeta fell with a bleeding back

"Time to die! Gaaahhh!" She said clutching her head then looked at Eclipse who eyes were glowing red as more pain flooded in her head.

"whats the matter with you?"

"You're Saiyaness friend is behind it, that little *** is psychic!" She said.

"GARLIC GUN!" Vegeta blasted Shadow's hed off!

Shada's body falls to the ground.

"Shada is dead, Vegeta winner!"

"Kento help me up."

Kento went to help Vegeta back to the stands

"You alright Vegeta?" Eclipse asked with some bandages.

"Yeah just need some meds I will be back on top"

"Hey Vegeta, why was Shada clutching her head like that?" Puck asked.

"I dont know she looked like she was in pain."

"Did she say on what could have caused it?" Yu asked.

"Its a hunch but I think it may be Eclispe."

"I don't know what you mean!" She said acting suspicious.

"She looked at uou, then the pain came to her"

"She did, I didn't see that?" She said.

"I dont think you saw her notice you, Your eyes went red."

"Did they? Alright, I had something to do with her in pain!"

"Do your red eyes go red for a reason"

"Um, maybe." She said.

"Were going to have to look into that."

"How exactly?"She asked.

"never mind who is next in the match"

"Krillin vs. Kento"

"okay"

"Krillin forfeits, Kento winner"

"Okay next match the Knight vs Yu"

"I'm in the tournament?!" He said.

"Oops, I accidentally put you in it as well sorry" Kenny said.

"I am so, getting back at you for this!" He said.

a person with black knight armour came to shield.

"If, I survive this Kenny, I'll kill you for this!" He said as he step on to the field.

"welcome Lad" The Knight said

"Hi, sir, I'm Yu" he said.

"Im the knight"

"Nice to meet you, the Knight!" He said.

"Lets us begin!"

"I guess, Aaah!" He yelled as he ran.

The Knight doged him.

"Gag!" He said almost falling off the field.

The Knight saved him from falling

"Uh, thanks? Anyway I forfeit!" He said.

"Yu forfeits, The knight winner!"

"It was good to fight you," The knight put his hand foward

"Well sort of, anyway see ya right now I'm going to go kill my brother! Kenny! You better get back here so I can beat you to a pulp!" He yelled.

"Aaahhhh!" He yelled running inside as Yu ran after him.

"Who is that guy?" Kento wondered

"The knight? Probably just a guy who thinks he's knight like that man in a chicken suit thinks he's a super hero."

"There's something different like he knew what he was doing."

"Yeah, he was being nice to Yu, and in a tournament your suppose to give it your all!"

"I know but I think e was much stronger."

"Do you think he is working for Saga?" Eclipse said as a large explosion happened inside where Yu and Kenny were.

"No he seems different"

"Yu! Kenny! What do you think you're doing in there?!" She yelled.

"What happ?" Kento sked

"They must have blew up something inside! If we have to pay the bill for all the damage then they're gonna get it from me!" She growled.

"Dont worry I will pay for all damges."

"You sure, the last that we had to pay for the damage bill, it costed half of what we had!" She said.

"No probem I will pay for it,"

Okay, if you say so I'm not going to stop you!" She said.

"Okay here's tthe check," Kento giving t to her

"Ugh, at least it's less than the last one!" She said.

"How many are there?"

"Of what?"

"Of how many things you needed to pay."

"Uh the lobby, the grand hall, and the Kitchen, which equals to 5 million Zenie!" She said.

"Ouch thats alot of Zenie I could help you cover them."

"Actually if we when the prize money which is 15 million Zenie, we would have more than enough to pay for it plus have a great feast, we could probably invite some of your friends that you met in the past that are in another universe like you told me!" She said.

"It might be hard to get them due to them being in another univerese"

"How? Don't you have some communication device?" She asked.

"I do ts just they are at other missions,"

"Oh, but still we could have a feast!" She giggled.

"Yeah," Kento giggled with her

"Well I better see what those two are up to, before the bill adds on!" She said as she went inside to where Yu and Kenny were.

"Arlight Yu and Kenny what didd you two do?"

"He won't stop trying to hit me with a frying pan!" Kenny yelled

"Well that's because you put me in the tournament!" Yu yelled as he tried to hit him again but to turn on the oven on high.

"Come on guys get along!"

"They never did get along they're fraternal twins!" She said.

"Okay I see it makes sense now,"

"Yeah, those two are totally different from each other, Yu is adventurous and likes to make mischief while Kenny is a boy genius and is in love with his computer!" She said.

"That is one combination for danger."

"Yeah no kidding!" She said.

Kento nooded griining

"We better head back for the next fight just in case one of us is next, and you two are coming with us!" She said as she pulled them by their ears.

"Ow ow ow!" They said.

"Come on you two, you do the create you do the time."

"Aww man!" They said.

"You know the rules"

"What rules? I don't follow any rule but he does!" Yu said pointing to Kenny.

"Yeah and that got you into trouble let your mom deal with you 2!"  
Yesterday 12:45PM

"No! Please don't tell her we beg of you not to!" They said.

"Promise you will be good for the rest of the tournament"

"Fine." Yu said.

"That won't be a problem for me!" Kenny said.

Then Kento bent down to whisper "Then your let off thehook to start even more mischif," Kento said smirking

Eclipse bent down to Kento' s ear and said."You know I heard everything you just said to them." She said as she stood up and kept walking with the two getting dragged behind.

"No you din't"

"Yes I did, you told them they're off the hook and they can make more mischief, and right now you are on the hook with them."

"Im a king your not my boss im your boss."

"Is that so your 'highness' we'll I would like to see you command me." She said.

Kento then slapped her ***, "Okay there."

She blushed at what he did." What did you just do?"She asked clenching her fists.

"Uh oh, Eclipse is getting *** off!" Kenny whispered to Yu as he nodded.

"Nothing just thaught you a lesson."

"Oh is that so?" She slapped him on the back of his head."That is for slapping me in the rear end." She said smirking.

"whatever stuckup," Kento said walking away  
Yesterday 5:40AM

"Blockhead, hmph." She said walking away from him.

"Hey guys," Krillen said eating hotdogs

"Hey, we need to do something to get Kento and Eclipse back together because they got in a fight!" Puck said.

"Em your right someone get flowers,"

"Uh, flowers don't cut it with my sister, why don't we talk to Kento and see if he would apologize to her and she will apologize to him."

"Okay I hope it works!" Puck said as they walked up to Kento.

"Hey guys,"

"Uh, Kento, we need to talk." Puck said.

"It's about Eclipse." Kenny said.

"Yeah I was a jerk wasn't I, dont worry I will say sorry were is she"

"Woah, that was easy!" Puck said.

"Sorry I just sometimes get monets a rebel side kinda."

"Oh, but you should be saying sorry to her not us!" Yu said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay where is she,""

"Uh, I think in the hotel room, her room number is 623, here's an extra card to get in!" Yu said." I swiped it from Madoka!" He snickered.

"Okkie dokie," Kento walked to the hotel room

Meanwhile Eclipse was taking a bath.

"Hmmm, this is nice!" She said.

"Eclispe you in here?"

"Hmmm? Probably just the breeze from an open window." She said.

"Eclispe," knto opened the bathdoor.

"Okay, is it just me or am I hearing things?" She said sitting up.

Kento see's her

Eclipse sees Kento at the door and screams." Get out! Out out out out out!" She screams throwing things at him.

"Sorry sorry,"

She pulled a small switch as the water in the bath tube began draining as she stood up and put a towel around herself."What are you doing here Kento?"

"I wanted to apoligise"

"For what?" She asked drying her hair with a different towel.

"For smacking you," Kento hugged

"It's alright, I'm sorry as well!" She said hugging back.

"I just somtimes have an inner rebal."

"There must be, but right now you have to leave, I need to go get dressed!" She said.

"Okay" kento said leaving

Once he left she got a t-shirt and some shorts

"You decent?"

"Thank you."

"Okay we talk now?"

"Sure"

"Okay Im sorry for slapping your behinds,"

"It's alright, just don't do it again!" She said as she tapped his nose.

"ok" Kento put his hand on her head.

"Should we head down?" She said.

"Yeah"

"You like to hug me alot don't you?" She asked.

"You're a nice person to hug"

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem"

"Let's see what everyone else is up to." She said as they left.

"Okay Eclispe,"

**A.N. please review**


End file.
